


The Bodyguard

by Poffito



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poffito/pseuds/Poffito
Summary: Tony Stark es el dueño de una de las más importantes empresas de Estados Unidos, tras meterse en varios líos, la vicepresidente de Industrias Stark y mejor amiga Pepper Pots, decide contratar los servicios de S.H.I.E.L.D una agencia de seguridad privada, Steve Rogers sera el encargado de salvaguardar la seguridad de multimillonario.STONYHULKEYE
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi autoría, todos los derechos sobre ellos pertenecen a MARVEL.

Todos los periódicos se hacían eco de la noticia: “Intento de agresión al multimillonario y filántropo Anthony Stark”.

-¡Por dios!, solo fue una estúpida discusión con un estúpido borracho- berreaba Stark, mientras tiraba con rabia el periódico sobre la mesa de su despacho.

\- ¿Y la costilla rota y el ojo morado? -le recriminó Pepper a Tony.

Ese comentario hizo que el ojo morado de Anthony palpitará dándose por aludido y los vendajes sobre su pecho le aprisionaran, provocando que los recuerdos de la trifulca volvieran a pasearse por el cerebro de este. La mayoría de estos ya vagaban borrosos o tal vez desde un principio lo habían sido, que más daba, el filántropo tampoco es que quisiera recordar, aunque le fue inevitable hacerlo.

*******

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Ya había dejado de contar las copas y por alguna razón esta situación le era de todo menos desconocida. Para alguien como Anthony Stark estar borracho un sábado por la noche no era una novedad, pero en las últimas semanas… se le había ido de las manos.

Deambulaba de tugurio en tugurio hasta encontrar alguno lo suficiente sucio como para que le llamara la atención, esperando, allí, encontrar la emoción que había perdido su acomodada vida. Ya en forma de una hermosa señorita, capaz de vender su alma por un fajo de billetes, o de una trifulca, que le permitiera poner en práctica todas las técnicas de combate aprendidas a lo largo de los años en sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Se había sentado hacia horas en la barra esperando a que el universo actuara por sí solo. Pero parecía que aquella noche solo le deparaba una buena cogorza. La boca pastosa o los pesados parpados que trataban de cerrársele no hacían más que refutar los hechos. Decidió que por aquella noche ya había tenido suficiente “emoción”, y torpemente se encamino a abandonar aquel maldito local.

-¡Tú eres el friki ese que sale a todas horas por la tele!- chilló un borracho a sus espaldas.

-Ehh gilipollas, te estoy hablando a ti- voceó el hombre cogiendo fuertemente a Tony por el hombro.

Y como si de un resorte se tratara, el puño del moreno salió disparado hacia la mandíbula de aquel hombre. Como se atrevía si quisiera a dirigirse a su persona, él era Tony Stark.

El multimillonario al ver como el individuo en si, seguía con intenciones de continuar con aquella agradable conversación, aparto la silla a un lado y se preparó mentalmente para la batalla. Aunque poco le sirvió, cuando un puñetazo aterrizo en su estómago dejándolo sin respiración y con lo que juraría que era algún hueso roto.

Intentando recobrar el aire, decidió que era hora de contratacar, así que como pudo, embistió a aquel maldito borracho contra la pared de aquel tugurio sin darse cuenta de que había sido cogido por el cuello y un rodillazo se proyectaba hacia su perfecto rostro. Aquello fue el colmo, nadie arruinaba su imagen… Empezó a disparar puñetazos a ton ni son hasta que fue cogido de improvisto de las muñecas por un hombre que se encontraba a su espalda.

Mierda… Había llegado su hora, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando una paliza, pero solo fue arrastrado hasta el exterior del local.

Las luces de neón le hicieron entreabrir los ojos, tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse, ¿cuántas malditas horas había estado allí metido? Una figura frente a él le hizo volver a sus sentidos, era un hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules y complexión atlética.

-¿Qué cojones quieres?- preguntó Tony arqueando un ceja inquisitivamente.

-Un “gracias” para empezar no vendría mal. -dijo el hombre cruzándose de hombros.

-¿Por?- sentenció el filántropo imitando el gesto del rubio.

-Por salvarte la vida- contestó el desconocido como si fuera lo más obvio.

-…Bueno…, no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda.

-Deberían mirarte esto- dijo el hombre ignorando por completo las palabras del moreno y depositando una mano sobre el ojo herido de este.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres?- bramó el multimillonario apartando de un manotazo a aquel desconocido sintiendo al instante un gran dolor en el abdomen.

******

-¿Tony?

-¿Mmm?- balbuceó el multimillonario regresando a la realidad.

-Podrías tener al menos la decencia de escucharme cuando te estoy hablando.-resopló Pepper con hastía.

-Lo hago, y te prometo que no volveré a meterme en líos- contestó Tony con cara de cachorrito a la vez que alzaba la mano en gesto de promesa.

-No lo entiendes... Si te pasara algo... Nunca me lo perdonaría.-murmuró la pelirroja casi en un suspiro.

El filántropo se estremeció y se acercó con cautela a la mujer más importante de su vida y la abrazó, como si del objeto más valioso del planeta se tratara, sintió como la de ojos azules se escondía en su pecho y las lágrimas se hacían paso.

-Si algo me pasara... Tú protegerías el legado de mi padre de estúpidos como yo. – dijo con un tono de voz poco común en el de ojos marrones que demostraba la seriedad de la situación, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos de Pepper.

El silencio se apodero del despacho del multimillonario y durante unos instantes los dos permanecieron en el centro de este, abrazados. Tony no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento de su vida hizo algo suficientemente digno como para merecerse el cariño de aquella mujer, a la que por más que quisiera no podía corresponder como ella merecía.

Aquel íntimo instante fue interrumpido finalmente por una de las secretarias de Pepper que, tratando de encontrar a la pelirroja, busco en el lugar más obvio.

-¿Señorita Potts?- preguntó picando a la puerta.

Virginia Potts dándose por aludida abandono el abrazo de Tony y secó las lágrimas que aún surcaban su rostro.

-Sí, adelante.- respondió la pelirroja una vez recompuesta.

La joven secretaria entró en el despacho nada más escuchar la voz de la señorita Potts dándole permiso. Obvió el extraño ambiente que había entre el señor Stark y la pelirroja y se centró en hacer su trabajo.

-El señor Rogers ha llegado- anunció finalmente la mujer.

Tony no pude evitar notar el nerviosismo que se instaló en el rostro de Pepper y no dudo en averiguar sobre el tal Rogers.

-No sabía que tenías una cita- dijo con sorna el multimillonario.

-Si fuera una cita créeme que no la tendría aquí- respondió aún incomoda la vicepresidenta de Industrias Stark.

-¿Entonces?, no recuerdo tener ninguna reunión programada para hoy- presionó el moreno a su amiga para averiguar de qué iba aquello.

-Haga pasar al señor Rogers.- mandó Pepper a la secretaria ignorando a Tony, tratando de no prolongar más la situación.

No paso ni cinco segundos cuando un hombre alto, rubio y atlético vestido de traje entró en el despacho.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?- berreó Tony al reconocer de inmediato el hombre frente a él. Se trataba sin duda alguna del tipo que lo había sacado arrastras del bar la otra noche, seguía igual de atractivo que la otra vez pero eso no era el quid de la cuestión, aquel prepotente tío lo había llevado al hospital para después desvanecerse sin palabra alguna, el de ojos marrones no sabía ni si quiera su nombre.

-Bienvenido a Industrias Stark, señor Rogers.- Trató Pepper de imponer algo de seriedad a la situación volviendo a ignorar al multimillonario.

-Señorita Potts- correspondió el rubio con un apretón de manos a la pelirroja para luego dirigirse a Stark con la intención de otro apretón de manos que nunca llegó. –Señor Stark, mi nombre es Steve Rogers.-.

-¿Alguien me va explicar de qué va todo esto?- Soltó el filántropo de brazos cruzados cansado de que sus preguntas fueran evadidas.

-Como bien recordaras conociste al señor Rogers el otro día, el cual muy amablemente te llevó al hospital. – comenzó a hablar finalmente Virginia Potts.

-Así que solo busca una recompensa- interrumpió Tony ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de gente que solo se quería aprovechar de la fortuna del filántropo.

En el rostro de Rogers se dibujó una mueca de repulsión hacia el hombre frente a él y el impulso de golpearle por poco se apodera de él, quien se creía aquel egocéntrico tipo para creer que él era tan rastrero como para pedir recompensa alguna por arrastrar su pesado trasero a un maldito hospital.

-Déjame terminar.- exigió Pepper- Quería evitar esta situación el máximo tiempo posible pero no me has dejado opción alguna Tony. La empresa de Rogers lleva meses trabajando con nosotros en la seguridad de la empresa y la tuya en particular.

-¿Has estado vigilándome Virginia Potts?- preguntó con rabia e indignación el multimillonario, escupiendo cada una de las palabras al entender porque el rubio se encontraba tan cerca de aquel bar la noche del incidente.

-Solo protegiéndote.-argumentó la pelirroja dolida por el comportamiento del moreno.

-¿De quién si se puede saber?- cuestionó cada vez más fuera de sus casillas Tony.

-De ti mismo…- murmullo Potts

Stark sabía perfectamente a que se refería Pepper al decir aquello, quizá había perdido un poco el control de su vida aquellos últimos meses pero eso no le daba derecho hacer lo que había hecho.

-¿Y creías que ponerme una maldita niñera a mis espaldas era la mejor opción?- inquirió con tristeza el moreno.

-Sé que esta no era la mejor forma de afrontar el problema pero incluso así has terminado herido y por eso quiero que Rogers se implique por completo en tu seguridad sin esconderse.

-Señor Stark, si me permite sería un placer que todos colaboráramos para optimizar los resultados de mi trabajo.- interrumpió finalmente el rubio el cual se había mantenido al margen de la conversación para mantener su profesionalidad y no golpear Stark en algún momento.

-No será necesario, prescindo de sus servicios- expresó Anthony con prepotencia mientras observaba de pies a cabeza al individuo frente a él.

-Mi contrato es con Industrias Stark y la señorita Potts- respondió con cierto recochineo el de ojos azules, no quería trabajar con el prepotente de Stark pero si con ello evitaba que se saliera con la suya por una vez en la vida, haría su trabajo mejor que nunca.

-¿Y quién demonios crees que es el dueño de Industrias Stark?- levantó la ceja con obviedad el filántropo.

-Solo la señorita Potts tiene el poder de prescindir mi contrato- soltó con una sonrisa de superioridad el rubio como si los gritos de Tony nunca hubieran llegado a sus oídos- Puede comprobarlo si así quiere –añadió sacando un sobre de la chaqueta de su traje y entregándoselo al multimillonario, el cual no dudo en arrancárselo de las manos y leerlo de arriba abajo en apenas unos segundos.

-Esto es una encerrona- bufó derrotado el moreno al comprobar que ciertamente no tenía el poder legal de despedir al rubio al haber delegado en Pepper todos los asuntos de la empresa.

-Todo esto es por tu bien- dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba el hombro de Tony.

-No soy un crio…- añadió entre pucheros el multimillonario.

-Actúa como tal- pensó sin querer en voz alta el de ojos azules quedándose helado en el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, cubriéndole con un sonrojo todo su rostro.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó fingiendo molestia el filántropo, el sonrojo del rubio le había parecido demasiado adorable como para enfadarse, aquel el hombre de hielo también sabia meter la pata.

-Tranquilicémonos todos- pidió la pelirroja algo sobrepasada con la situación. – Señor Rogers, ¿puede esperar fuera un momento?

-Claro sin ningún problema- respondió aliviado el de ojos azules, necesitaba salir de aquel despacho ya y librarse de la mirada penetrante de Stark.

Una vez volvió a reinar la calma en aquel despacho y la tensión se había disipado la pelirroja se permitió volver a hablar.- Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón.-

-Así es, pero con una condición- soltó con una sonrisa perversa el multimillonario.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tramara nuestro querido Tony?

Llevaba metido en aquel laboratorio toda la mañana, y aquella situación, parecía que iba a prolongarse hasta bien entrada la noche. Como científico estrella de Industrias Stark era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, pero a Bruce Banner aquello no le podía importar menos, vivía para su trabajo, prueba de ello su aspecto desaliñado, era un hombre que no se preocupaba por cosas mundanas como esas, su pelo rizado y alborotado, sus gafas pasadas de moda o la bata blanca llena de manchas de café, solo lo confirmaban.

Trasteaba con sus cachivaches, cuando la puerta del laboratorio abriéndose le hizo levantar la vista, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Froto la zona de su cuello endurecida por la actividad estática prolongada y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, con ello pudo ver que el intruso que se había adentrado en sus territorios era ni más ni menos que Anthony Stark, el presidente de Industrias Stark.

\- ¡Brucie! ¡Amigo! - canturreó el multimillonario mientras se acercaba a su hermano de ciencia.

-Tony, ¿necesitas algo? - preguntó lo más cortésmente posible el científico, sin quitar la vista de todo el trabajo amontonado que le pedía ser terminado.

-Ouch, eso ha dolido- trató de sonar insultado Stark- Es que acaso no puede el presidente de Industrias Stark controlar sus inversiones.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte…- respondió apurado el de cabellos rizados.

-Bueno eso tiene arreglo. - sonrió con malicia de golpe el multimillonario.

-Tony…- recriminó Banner, comprendiendo que había caído de lleno en la trampa de Stark.

-Brucie…- replicó con sorna el filántropo, dándole a entender al de cabellos rizados que no tenía escapatoria.

-Te escucho. - soltó Banner dándose por vencido.

El multimillonario se paseó por el laboratorio buscando las palabras exactas.

-Debido a la nueva política de la empresa, instaurada por nuestra más que capacitada vicepresidenta Pepper Potts, todos los trabajadores de Nivel Alpha contaran con un escolta para salvaguardar su integridad, además de la integridad de la empresa.

-Tu eres el único con Nivel Alpha- caviló el científico algo confundido.

-Te equivocas, hemos actualizado los estatutos y tú, mi querido amigo, ahora eres Nivel Alpha.

-Tony, ¿qué pretendes? - preguntó Bruce empezando a sonar algo hastiado

-Proteger a mi científico estrella. - fingió preocupación el filántropo.

-Pero si apenas salgo del laboratorio. - protestó el de cabellos rizados.

-Nunca se sabe dónde acecha el peligro. - soltó el otro tratando de sonar serio mientras cogía a Bruce por los hombros.

-Digamos que te creo, ¿cómo se llevaría a cabo la “vigilancia”? - preguntó derrotado el científico.

-No te preocupes, solo se te asignaría un escolta que te acompañaría hasta que terminaras tu jornada laboral y una vez estuvieras a salvo en esa caja de zapatos que te atreves a llamar hogar, desaparecería de tu vista. - parloteó sin control Tony.

\- ¿No interferiría eso con mi trabajo?

-Para nada, tengo entendido que esos soldaditos son como ninjas.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? -presionó el de cabellos rizados.

-Te prometo que solo será hasta que salga el producto al mercado. - juró el filántropo.

\- ¿No tengo alternativa? - preguntó más para sí mismo que para el hombre frente a él.

-No. - sonrió el multimillonario.

\- ¿Y cuándo empezara?

-Hoy mismo.

Tony se centró en su reloj de última tecnología, que le hacía al mismo tiempo de teléfono móvil y envió lo que parecía ser un mensaje. Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que entro por la puerta del laboratorio una de las secretarias de Stark acompañada de un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos rubios. El multimillonario se acercó al recién llegado y espero que Bruce hiciera lo mismo.

-Brucie acércate, tengo entendido que no muerden. - bromeó el presidente de Industrias Stark

-Señor Stark- saludó el recién llegado- Y usted debe ser el señor Banner- observó al científico.

-Si no te molesta prefiero que me llames Bruce - pidió el científico. - El señor Banner era mi padre- añadió con incomodidad.

-Bruce, puedes llamarme Clint. - sonrió el de seguridad casi cegando a Banner.

Tony miró a los dos individuos con los ojos brillantes, como un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Me comentó Rogers que tenías que hacer no sé qué en el laboratorio.

-Así es, si me disculpan- respondió el rubio poniéndose manos a la obra.

Cuando el de seguridad ya se hallaba a una distancia prudencial Tony se permitió volver a hablar.

-Lo he escogido especialmente para ti, tal y como te gustan. -le susurró el filántropo en el oído al de cabellos rizados.  
El científico no respondió, pero a Tony no le hizo falta respuesta alguna, ya que el rostro sonrojado del Doctor ya era más que una reacción satisfactoria.  
Mientras tanto, el de seguridad continuaba inspeccionando el laboratorio, familiarizándose con el entorno, ajeno a los ojos sobre él.   
Tony orgulloso de su jugarreta y Bruce abochornado por que el multimillonario había dado en el clavo, Barton era justo su tipo, pero eso no cambiaba nada, se había jurado que nunca más volvería a involucrarse con ningún individuo, ni hombre ni mujer, ya llevaba demasiadas cicatrices en su corazón de relaciones pasadas. Sus parejas no podían entender que la ciencia era su verdadero amor y pronto se cansaban de la poca atención que les dedicaba.  
  
-Ya he inspeccionado el perímetro, pasare a su equipo todas las brechas de seguridad potencialmente peligrosas. -anunció Clint a los dos hombres.  
  
-Muchas gracias, señor Barton- agradeció el millonario- Uyy que tarde es, será mejor que vuelva a mis obligaciones, alguien tiene que dirigir esta empresa. -añadió fingiendo apuro.  
  
Bruce le echo una mirada de reproche, sabía las intenciones del multimillonario. Tony solo fingió no darse cuenta y abandono el laboratorio de muy buen humor.  
  
El silencio se hizo paso en aquella habitación, Barton se percató de la incomodidad del científico, parecía que no era muy bien bienvenido en aquel lugar.

Aquella oferta de trabajo había sido del todo inesperada, cuando el jefe le informo de esta no comprendió porque de todas las personas de la agencia, el cliente lo había escogido especialmente a él, bueno no iba a negar que su curricular era impresionante pero sus compañeros no se quedaban atrás, Romanof por ejemplo le daba mil patadas.

La cosa se puso aún más extraña cuando descubrió que Rogers llevaba trabajando para su cliente 3 meses... ¿Porque ahora de repente lo necesitaban a él?

Cuando recibió el informe completo por parte del director Fury no dudó en repasarlo de arriba a abajo, no tardo en descubrir que su cliente era Industrias Stark, le sonaba de haber visto algo en la tele sobre aquella empresa, la energía del futuro o algo así, pero su cliente era alguien muy distinto a quien se esperaba, Bruce Banner primero de la promoción, con siete doctorados y al parecer científico jefe en Industrias Stark, trató de imaginar cómo sería una persona con tal conocimiento, pero erró por completo pues la persona frente a él distaba mucho de la de su imaginación. El doctor Banner lucia como alguien tímido y muy reservado, pero sin ser maleducado, a Clint enseguida le cayó bien, lo había tratado como a un igual, cosa que muchos de sus anteriores clientes no habían hecho. Ahora con el laboratorio en silencio y el científico de vuelta a su trabajo se permitió el lujo de observar mejor, para algo ese era su talento, observar y analizar. Empezó con el físico del Doctor Banner, su ropa de lo más casual se escondía debajo de una bata blanca algo maltratada, y a lo contrario de lo que pudo pensar, aquel hombre se hallaba en buena forma, sus piernas lo confirmaban, no eran propias de alguien sedentario. Sus rasgos faciales bastante normales, sin embargo, tenían algo que le hacían lucir encantador y sus cabellos rizados... bueno no iba negar que le había parecido adorable aquella maraña de pelo. Quiso ir más allá y trató de adivinar sobre el carácter de aquel hombre. Su primera observación se basó en cuando lo había conocido, en su rostro lucía una mezcla de desconfianza y pánico, ahora inmerso de nuevo en su trabajo aquella imagen quedaba muy atrás mostrando a un hombre de lo más sereno, el cual miraba con completa adoración al cachivache que tenía frente a él como si de la mayor pieza de arte se tratara. Dato a anotar a Bruce no se le daba bien la gente, es más Clint juraría que si pudiera el pobre hombre evitaría las interacciones sociales tanto como pudiera.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - soltó la voz del científico sacando de sus pensamientos al de seguridad.

-‎Eh, por supuesto- respondió sorprendido.

-‎ ¿No te aburres? - preguntó el moreno sin quitar la vista de aquello que tenía entre manos.

El de ojos azules no pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se le escapara. Nunca ningún cliente había tenido aquella consideración con él.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero mi trabajo no es para nada aburrido.

El de cabellos rizados alzó la mirada para encarar al rubio.

\- ¿Quieres que crea que te entretiene pasarte las horas vigilando a alguien?

-‎Bueno tengo hobbies mejores, pero realmente no me desagrada mi trabajo, supongo que contigo es lo mismo te encanta tu trabajo, aunque otras personas les pueda parecer aburrido. No digo que yo lo crea. La ciencia es fascinante. -

-Supongo que es así. - murmuró Bruce sin poder evitar acordarse de las veces que le habían echado en cara su excesiva pasión por la ciencia. - Nunca más- se repitió mentalmente.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Y bueno me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.

La torre Stark se alzaba imponente en el centro de Manhattan y en lo alto de ella la vivienda de su creador, Tony Stark. En el dormitorio de este una más que conocida voz anunciaba al filántropo que su sueño reparador había llegado a su fin, abriendo las persianas e invitando sutilmente al multimillonario a abandonar su cama.

-Jarvis ¿qué hora es? - preguntó el castaño algo desorientado y apretando fuertemente los ojos para que la cejadora luz diurna no le abrasara las pupilas.

-Las 8 de la mañana, señor. - anunció la voz medio robótica medio humana.

El de cabellos oscuros se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas, no estaba acostumbrado aquel horario y aquello lo irritaba. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse quedado hasta la madrugada trasteando en el laboratorio de la torre, a pesar de las advertencias de su demasiado perfecta IA.

-Le recuerdo que el señor Rogers pasara a recogerlo en 30 minutos- soltó Jarvis como respuesta a la actitud de su creador.

Al escuchar aquel nombre la irritación de Stark solo se agravó, maldiciendo en voz baja al rubio. Había olvidado que aquel día comenzaba su pesadilla particular, pero tenía claro que no duraría mucho, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero aquel individuo desaparecería pronto de su vida, como que se llamaba Anthony Edward Stark.

Salió por fin de la cama, se metió en el baño y se adecentó, para luego dirigirse a su guardarropa y coger su equipo de deporte.

-Cuando venga Rogers mándamelo al gimnasio, lo estaré esperando allí. - soltó Stark antes de dirigirse al ascensor con sus guantes de boxeo ya colgando de su hombro.

-Sí, señor.

Ya en el gimnasio se dirigió al espacio acomodado a los sacos de boxeo, y empezó a golpear uno de ellos tratando de expulsar todo aquello que le carcomía por dentro.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando en el hall de aquella torre se apareció el rubio y se dirigió al ascensor sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, la señorita Potts le había indicado como llegar a el piso del multimillonario, pero aquello era todo muy confuso para él, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con tanta tecnología, antes de que introdujera cualquier número una voz lo interrumpió.

-Buenos días, señor Rogers- le saludó una voz de la nada.

\- ¿Disculpe? - volteó Steve hacía todos los lados tratando de encontrar el propietario de aquella voz.

-Siento no haberme presentado, soy Jarvis el asistente del señor Stark e IA de la torre. - se escuchó decir a la voz.

Aquello no pareció relajar a Steve sino más bien confundirlo aún más. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde dirigir su mirada y menos como responder.

-Lo siento esta es la primera vez que…-balbuceó el rubio sin encontrar las palabras exactas.

-El señor Stark lo espera en el gimnasio, si me permite le dirigiré hasta allí.

Y antes de que Steve pudiera abrir la boca el ascensor se puso en marcha, subiendo hasta la planta donde se encontraba el moreno. Cuando las puertas de este se volvieron abrir Rogers salió con cautela y camino lentamente por el único pasillo que había, pronto frente a él observo una gran cristalera que servía de separación entre aquel pasillo donde se encontraba y un enorme gimnasio lleno de facilidades. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo hasta visualizar a Stark, entre los sacos de boxeo, golpeando uno con mucha saña.

-Señor Stark. - soltó el rubio buscando llamar la atención del otro.

La respuesta por parte del moreno no se hizo esperar, en apenas un par de segundos, detuvo su actividad física y se giró para encarar al recién llegado.

-Rogers, bienvenido a mi torre. - saludó con pomposidad el multimillonario.

-Creí que ya estaría listo para irnos- dijo secamente el de seguridad, tratando de no fijarse demasiado en las pintas del moreno, en aquellos shorts de deporte ajustados y esa camiseta sudada…

-Rogers, relájate, no creo que nadie me despida por llegar tarde. - añadió con sorna Stark.

-Claro.

Tony observó al hombre frente a él y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, acababa de tener una idea genial.

-Si me ayudas terminaremos antes. -soltó el multimillonario a la vez que le lanzaba al rubio unos guantes sin usar.

\- ¿Qué…? -preguntó con confusión el rubio.

-Tú y yo, en el ring. –dijo el moreno señalando la estructura a su derecha.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Vamos demuéstrame que te necesito.

En ese momento el orgullo de Steve terminó por traicionarle y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba subido al ring.

-No creo que puedas moverte con ese traje. -señaló Stark.

-Creo que me las sabré manejar.

-Rogers no pretendo que me lo pongas fácil. - dijo Tony mientras se ponía a escarbar su bolsa de deporte y sacaba unos shorts de boxeo. -Toma.

Steve recogió la prenda al vuelo mientras se preguntaba como demonios se había dejado arrastrar por el multimillonario. Solo Anthony Stark era capaz de hacer actuar tan impulsivamente al rubio, el cual nunca se permitía aquel tipo de cosas, aquello definitivamente no era propio de él. Pero no se iba echar atrás, ante todo era un hombre de palabra además que golpear a Tony no le sonaba tan mal.

\- ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

-Venga no seas tímido, todos tenemos lo mismo.

Steve lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria al filántropo, mientras se ponía de espaldas a él para cambiarse. Notó los ojos de Stark en su nunca sin ningún tipo de disimulo, incluso pudo visualizar su sonrisa de superioridad. Tony por el otro lado no iba negar que estaba disfrutando de las vistas. Rogers era alto y su espalda jodidamente impresionante, verle desprenderse de su camisa podría definirse como algo a lo que podrías volverte adictivo. Pero cuando esos pantalones cayeron el corazón de Stark por poco se detiene, ese hombre no podía ser humano, el moreno se negaba a creerlo. Aquel trasero tan redondo, tan perfecto...

-Estoy listo- anunció el rubio, sacando de sus sucios pensamientos al filántropo.

-Cuando quieras- añadió Stark colocándose con los guantes en alto dispuesto a todo.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a andar por la lona, girando sobre esta. Tony fue el primer en lanzar un puñetazo, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por el rubio. Durante un buen rato esto se repitió, Stark atacaba y Steve solo bloqueaba.

-No te tomaba por un cobarde, Rogers. - empezó el filántropo a cabrearse, pero antes de que pudiera volver atacar un puñetazo salió disparado en su dirección y lo derrumbo dejándole de espaldas al suelo. No había sido buena idea cabrear al rubio.

\- ¡Ouch, mierda! - bramó el filántropo tirado en el suelo. Al parecer su costilla no había sanado del todo, a pesar de haber utilizado la nanotecnología creada en Industrias Stark para acelerar la recuperación.

-No, no, pretendía…-dijo nervioso el rubio mientras se agachaba para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba Tony, no creía haberle golpeado tan fuerte.

-Toda la culpa la tiene el estúpido de aquel bar. -escupió con rabia Stark.

-Maldita sea… ¿Estabas herido y aun así me has hecho pelear contigo? - preguntó Steve desconcertado empezando a sentirse como una mierda por haber golpeado al multimillonario.

-Si no me hubieras dejado tirado en el hospital sabrías mi historial médico. - gruñó el moreno ofendido.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes? - soltó el de seguridad levantándose.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? - bromeó Stark- Pues la verdad me resulta bastante complicado levantarme sin una ayudita.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más se vio siendo llevado en brazos por Rogers que observando todas las instalaciones lo dejó suavemente sobre un pequeño sofá, dejando sin palabras al filántropo. Jamás se imaginó siendo cargado como una princesa y menos por alguien como Steve Rogers.

-Mira no sé qué pretendes… -empezó a hablar el rubio- Pero llevo bastante tiempo siguiéndote para saber que solo te interesa autodestruirte. No pretendo participar en ello…- finalizó este recogiendo sus cosas.

Por primera vez en su vida Anthony Edward Stark se encontraba sin palabras y viendo como aquel hombre empezaba a alejarse, había conseguido lo que quería… ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan mal? No pudo evitar pensar en Pepper y en toda esa gente a la que había hecho daño en aquellos últimos meses… Maldita sea él quería cambiar… Ser mejor que todo aquello. ¿Pero porque seguía entonces comportándose como un completo estúpido? Ni el mismo conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta…

-Espera- pidió el Tony sin saber muy bien que palabras utilizar. El rubio solo se detuvo y se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que el otro volviera a hablar, sin ni si quiera girarse a mirarlo. –Aparentemente soy un inestable obsesionado consigo mismo. –añadió el filántropo.

\- ¿Aparentemente? – bufó Rogers.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar disculparme? -pidió a regañadientes el moreno.

-Soy todo oído. -anunció el rubio empezando a sonreír.

-Mierda, lo siento… ¿Podemos intentar llevarnos bien?

-Ese lenguaje.


	4. Capítulo 4

Había pasado un mes desde que Clint Barton empezara a trabajar para Industrias Stark y por primera vez desde entonces disfrutaba de su primer día libre, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Pero no iba a dejar que eso le amargara el día así que no dudo en aceptar la invitación de Natasha para ir a tomar unas cervezas.  
-Creí que tu agenda estaba completa desde que empezaste a trabajar para Stark.-le reprendió la pelirroja.  
-Me dieron el día libre - suspiró el de seguridad.  
-¿Qué hiciste Clint?-peguntó la mujer levantando la ceja inquisitivamente.  
-Yo nada.-respondió el otro queriendo sonar ofendido.  
-Entonces desembucha.

********

Su relación con Bruce era bastante cordial, mantenían largas conversaciones mientras Banner hacia su trabajo y él por supuesto el suyo. Aunque la verdad fuera dicha poco hacía, ya que el científico no se movía de su laboratorio. Incluso más de una vez Clint se vio obligado a llevarle la comida, ya que a este se le olvida con frecuencia alimentarse. Pero todo había cambiado hacia unos días, se acercaba la fecha de lanzamiento de un nuevo producto o eso le pareció entender a Barton y desde entonces Bruce se comportaba como un completo loco. Llevaba días sin dormir y se pasaba el día maldiciendo y lanzando objetos por el aire, llegando incluso a gritar a los demás científicos que trabajaban con él.  
¿Bruce va todo bien?- preguntó Barton al científico aprovechando que se habían quedado solos en el laboratorio.  
-Mgrr- contestó el otro tan solo emitiendo un gruñido y sin levantar la cabeza de aquello que tenía entre manos.  
-Creo que deberías tomarte un respiro- añadió el rubio acercándose al de cabellos rizados, tratando de llamar su atención.  
-Metete en tus asuntos.  
-Bruce…  
Ambos hombres fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de director de industrias Stark que tras recibir la visita de algunos de sus científicos en su despacho se dio cuenta que Bruce andaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.  
-¿Alguien me quiere explicar porque el número de quejas sobre este departamento ha subido un 100%? ¿Brucie alguna idea?- preguntó el multimillonario cruzándose de brazos.  
-Tony no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer.- respondió casi robóticamente el de cabellos rizados.  
-Trabajo que se haría más rápido si no te dedicaras a espantar al resto del equipo.- le recriminó Tony- Incluso has conseguido asustar al pobre Barton, míralo parece que haya visto un fantasma.- añadió el multimillonario refiriéndose a la cara de desconcierto del de seguridad.  
-Señor Stark creo que Bruce solo necesita un descanso.- balbuceó el rubio.  
-Si yo también lo creo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?  
-Maldita sea, solo necesito que me dejéis en paz.- gritó Bruce.  
-Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy para que te disculpes con los demás y te vayas tranquilamente a tu casa.- advirtió el multimillonario colocándose detrás del científico el cual permanecía aún sentado.  
-He dicho…- y antes de que el de cabellos rizados respondiera Tony clavó una jeringuilla en su cuello dejándolo en apenas unos segundo noqueado.  
-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó atónito Clint mientras se lanzaba a comprobar las constante vitales de Bruce- ¿Qué le has hecho?  
-Ohh no te preocupes esto es una pequeña tradición entre Brucie y yo.-explicó como si nada el filántropo- Se suele poner muy intenso cuando trabaja demasiado.  
-Madre mía…-suspiró el rubio superado por la situación.  
En ese momento llegó Steve Rogers, al parecer llevaba un buen rato buscando a Tony el cual había conseguido escabullirse cuando el de seguridad fue un momento al baño.  
-Señor Stark, creí que había dicho que me esperaría.-dijo molesto.  
-Vamos Rogers tardabas demasiado, al parecer el desayuno no te sentó muy bien.  
El rubio solo pudo sonrojarse ante tales palabras antes de darse cuenta de que el cuerpo del científico yacía inconsciente sobre el escritorio de este.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó preocupado.  
-Ohh nada. Solo se está echando una siesta. ¿Verdad Barton?- soltó Stark  
-Eso es…murmuró débilmente el de seguridad.  
-¿Te importaría llevarlo a su casa? No es bueno para la imagen de la empresa tener trabajadores tirados por ahí.-pidió con una de sus famosas sonrisas.  
-Ehh. Por supuesto.- respondió Clint aún confundido.

  
Clint cargó con el peso del científico sin ningún problema, arrastrándolo hasta su coche para así llevarlo a su casa sano y salvo. Lo sentó con delicadeza en el asiento del copiloto, sin olvidarse de las medidas de seguridad pertinentes, y sin poder evitar pararse a observar el jodidamente tierno rostro que mostraba en aquellos momentos el científico, atrás había quedado aquel hombre cabreado y hostil… Jamás hubiera imaginado que Banner tuviera tal carácter.  
Cuando por fin llegaron, Barton cargó de nuevo al de cabellos rizados, ahora algo más molesto debido al panorama que se presentaba frente a él. ¿Quién demonios vivía en un edifico sin ascensor? El rubio solo bufó y se dispuso a terminar cuanto antes. Ya frente a la puerta de Banner, trató de buscar las llaves de este, manoseando sin ninguna mala intención su cuerpo. Las localizó finalmente en su bolsillo trasero y las sacó de allí.

  
-Clint…- murmuró Banner  
-¿Ya has vuelto amigo?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido.  
Pero Barton no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que el científico había vuelto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Abrió la puerta como pudo y encendió las luces con su trasero, necesitaba algo de claridad si no quería dejar caer a Bruce de bruces contra el suelo. Con el pequeño tamaño del que disponía aquel hogar no le fue difícil llegar hasta el dormitorio del científico y con delicadeza se dispuso a dejarlo sobre su cama, pero en cuanto soltó el peso muerto se vio arrastrado por este. Se separó un poco del científico para encáralo, parecía que este se había aferrado a la solapa de su chaqueta.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó con sorna el de seguridad al encontrarse con los ojos abiertos del científico.  
-Clint…  
-Veo que te sabes mi nombre…- bromeó Barton.  
-Clint…- volvió a murmurar el científico esta vez restregándose contra el rubio.  
El rubio se sobresaltó ante aquel avance por parte del moreno y se preguntó qué demonios le habría metido Stark. Trató de olvidar lo recién ocurrido y decidió abandonar aquel piso antes de que las cosas volvieran a ponerse rara. Cuando estaba saliendo de este recibió un mensaje del multimillonario.  
-Estará inconsciente bastante tiempo, puedes tomarte mañana el día libre.  
Clint no pudo más que sentirse algo culpable. Tendría que haber detenido al multimillonario a pesar de que creyera que al científico realmente necesitaba descansar.

******

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Natasha.  
-¿Te parece poco?  
-A ver ya había oído por parte de Steve que ese Stark no estaba muy cuerdo, pero al parecer tu amigo Banner tampoco es que este para tirar cohetes.  
-Solo es demasiado entusiasta con su trabajo.- le defendió el de seguridad.  
-Clint sabes que no es muy profesional que nos involucremos con nuestros clientes, ¿verdad?- le advirtió Romanoff  
-¡¿De qué hablas?!-preguntó haciéndole sonar como una loca.  
-No pareces serle indiferente a ese tal Bruce.- explicó la pelirroja.  
-¡Natasha por dios! Estaba drogado o lo que sea qué le metiera Stark.  
-Yo solo te aviso…

  
A la otra punta de la ciudad Bruce Banner se despertaba de su reparador sueño, con confusión observó que se encontraba en su habitación y recordó sus últimos momentos en el laboratorio. Stark lo había vuelto hacer… Lo peor era que él ni lo había visto venir. Pero si de algo realmente tenía que avergonzarse, era de lo que había soñado mientras se encontraba inconsciente. Había tenido un nada inocente sueño con su guardaespaldas, y vaya que lo había disfrutado, prueba de ello su aún visible erección… Mierda… Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.

El director de Industrias Stark llevaba encerrado en su despacho más de lo que su salud mental le permitía. Bruce había puesto patas arriba el proyecto y a pesar de que su trabajo era indiscutible, ahora el multimillonario tenía que procurar que todo se hiciera a tiempo. A ver quien tenía cojones de echarle en cara que no era un persona competente. Para empeorar todo aquello, tener a Rogers encima 24/7 no es que ayudara mucho… Aquel tipo era un aguafiestas, por su culpa su vida social se había visto reducida en gran cantida y ahora se resumía en ir de la torre a la empresa y viceversa.

Se cansó de todo aquello y decidió tomarse la tarde libre. La mayor parte del traba jo estaba terminado y seguro que Pepper no tendría ningún problema en darle el toque final. Al menos la mujer estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo…

-Rogers mueve el culo, nos vamos.- dijo Stark levantándose de su silla y parándose a estirarse.

-Creía que tenía trabajo por terminar.- soltó Steve sorprendido.

-¿Creías?- preguntó con sorna el multimillonario.-Ohh, lo siento no sabía que estas decisiones tuvieran que ver con tu trabajo.-añadió haciendo un puchero.

-…- el rubio sabía que aquello no era de su incumbencia pero aun así se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responder. Stark era Stark y como ya había demostrado en el poco tiempo que habían trabajado juntos, el multimillonario utilizaba cualquier excusa para meterse con el de seguridad.

-Así me gusta.- respondió Tony sonriente, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya.

Abandonaron el del despacho del multimillonario sin mucho más preámbulos y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la salida, la voz de Pepper Pots los sorprendió, al parecer iba al teléfono pero antes de que Rogers pudiera reaccionar y saludarla, se vio acorralado contra una esquina mientras un dedo color canela se depositaba sobre sus labios, demandándole que se quedara callado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con incredulidad el rubio mientras se percataba sorprendido de la diferencia de altura que lo separaba del filántropo.

-Shh…-siseó el moreno mientras asomaba disimuladamente la cabeza para vigilar los movimientos de la vicepresidenta de Industrias Stark.

Steve se dio cuenta de pronto que aquella cercanía no le disgustaba y el olor del multimillonario empezaba a colarse en sus fosas nasales. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a que creía que olía Stark, hubiera apostado a whiskey y a una colonia demasiado empalagosa. Pero allí se encontraba, descubriendo que bastante lejos de lo que pensaba, este solo olía a aftershave y una pequeña esencia que no podía llegar a descifrar.

-Vía libre…- susurró el multimillonario, cruzándose por primera vez en aquella cercanía con la mirada del de seguridad, sintiéndose algo abochornado por la diferencia de altura. ¿Que daban de comer en el ejército?

Gracias a una de sus pequeñas investigaciones Tony había descubierto que Steve Grant Rogers era un veterano de guerra, el que después de esta, no tardo en empezar a trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D.

El rubio se separó rápidamente del moreno sintiéndose ya abrumado por la situación y tomó una distancia mucho más pronunciada de la que solía ocupar, llamando la atención del multimillonario con ello.

-Siento incomodarte- soltó Stark molesto, ya que creía que aquel distanciamiento no era más que una prueba del desprecio que Rogers sentía hacia él. Obvió aquel extraño sentimiento y volvió a su misión de escapar de aquel lugar. Cuando ya no quedaba nada…

-¿¡Anthony Edward Stark, donde crees que vas!?- preguntó ofendida la pelirroja notando claramente que estaba siendo evitada.

-Pepper… no te había visto…- mintió el filántropo.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Pues me gustaría saber porque una de mis secretarias ha visto a Barton cargando a Bruce completamente inconsciente.- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh bueno… Ya sabes cómo es nuestro Brucie…-respondió algo nervioso.

-Lo has vuelo hacer, ¿verdad? 

-¿El qué?- preguntó el moreno tratando de sonar ofendido.

-Te dije que dejaras de meter sustancias sospechosas en el cuerpo de nuestros trabajadores.

-¡Oh vamos! Bruce necesitaba descansar… Solo lo hice por su bien.- se quejó el filántropo.

-¿No puedes solucionar los problemas como las personas normales?- le debatió la pelirroja.

-Bueno al fin y al cabo soy Tony Sark.- sentenció Stark

-¿Y dónde iba Tony Stark si se puede saber?- preguntó Pepper cansada de aquella conversación que no llevaba a ningún sitio.

-A tomar el aire…-respondió Tony, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la pelirroja -No me mires así, me llevo a mi niñero conmigo.-añadió señalando con la cabeza al rubio.

-Señorita Potts hare lo que este en mi mano para que el señor Stark no se meta en ningún lío.- interrumpió Rogers en la conversación.

-¿Ves? Estaré perfectamente.- dijo el moreno.-Y si alguien se atreviera a atacarme o dispararme, este tipo de aquí me sacara en brazos mientras suena de fondo Whitney Houston. ¿A que si Rogers?- añadió con sorna Tony.

-Muy gracioso-contestó la pelirroja.

-…-Rogers en cambio no pudo responder debido al sonrojo que le provoco imaginarse a él como Kevin Costner y a Stark como una Whitney Houston en peligro. Por suerte para él nadie noto el rubor en sus mejillas. Stark estaba demasiado ocupado fantaseando con aquella misma escena para notar al otro y Pepper ya tenía suficiente con el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba el multimillonario.

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos ya…- sentenció Stark sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar de ella todas aquellas turbias ensoñaciones.

Subieron al coche del multimillonario, Rogers iba de piloto, después de muchas discusiones había conseguido que el filántropo le dejara conducir sus coches, Tony tomó el asiento del copiloto, sin apenas rechistar.

-¿A dónde será?-preguntó el rubio.

Tony lo ignoro durante unos segundos mientras mandaba y respondía varios mensajes desde su Smartwatch, finalmente con una sonrisa zorruna, le indico a Rogers su destino.

En poco tiempo llegaron a unos de los hoteles favoritos de Tony y dejando el coche al joven del aparcamiento, entraron, yendo de cabeza al bar del hotel. Allí los recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja uno de los camareros el cual los acompaño hasta el reservado que solía estar siempre al nombre de Stark. Rogers no pudo evitar darse cuenta como todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos nada más entrar, bueno como todas las miradas aterrizaban sobre el multimillonario, había de todo tipo, desde miradas de asombro y admiración hasta miradas de odio, incluso pudo percibir miradas de deseo tanto de mujeres como hombres, en definitiva el moreno parecía no dejar indiferente a nadie.

-¿Desea a tomar algo?-preguntó el camarero una vez llegaron a su destino.

-Luego. Estoy esperando a alguien.-respondió el filántropo comprobando su reloj.

-¿Tiene una cita?- preguntó confuso el rubio, el cual se encontraba de pie junto a Stark para ejercer lo más efectivamente su trabajo.

-No lo llamaría cita.-respondió el multimillonario pícaramente mientras fijaba su mirada en la mujer rubia que acaba de entrar.

-¡Señor Stark!-saludó la recién llegada mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres.

-Christine… ¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó Stark seductoramente.

La joven se sentó coquetamente enfrente del multimillonario sin dejar de poner su mirada sobre el de seguridad el cual no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la situación.

-Me sorprendió tu llamada, creí que dijiste no más entrevistas.-río la rubia.

-Sabes que nunca he podido negarme a tus encantos-soltó Stark a la vez que levantaba el brazo para llamar al camarero.

-Así que finalmente responderás a mis preguntas.

-Todo tiene un precio- añadió el moreno guiñando un ojo a su acompañante.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?- interrumpió el camarero.

-Un whiskey con hielo para mí, y para la señorita...

-Una copa de Sauvignon blanc.-respondió la periodista-¿Tu amigo no toma nada Stark?- preguntó la rubia analizando con la mirada a Rogers el cual solo quería desaparecer.

-No le pago para ello-respondió escuetamente el filántropo.

-¿Y me vas a contar para que le pagas?-insistió la mujer.

-¿Estás tratando de manipularme Christine?-preguntó con sorna el moreno- Chica mala…

El rubio por su parte solo quería salir de allí, aquella situación era realmente incomoda y para ser sinceros se sentía bastante ofendido de que Stark no se cortara ni un pelo aunque estuviera él delante. 

-Vamos, para algo me has llamado…- insistió la periodista.

-Eso es verdad… Pero no precisamente para hablar de mi guardaespaldas.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene guardaespaldas Anthony Stark?-preguntó la rubia.

-Desde que me gusta ser un chico malo- susurró el moreno acercando su rostro al de la joven

-Siempre lo has sido y jamás te había visto con uno antes-añadió la rubia sobre los labios del filántropo -¿Qué tiene de especial este?

-Nada- soltó el moreno clavando su mirada sobre el rubio perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que ahora se teñían de odio y algo más que ni el propio Rogers entendía.

-¿Así que toda esta reunioncita era solo para llevarme a la cama?- preguntó la mujer dando un lago trago a su copa para finalizarla.

-Eso parece-respondió el moreno imitando a la mujer.

-Tan romántico como siempre.- sonrió la mujer levantándose para abandonar el lugar, invitando, con una sonrisa, al moreno a seguirla.

-Creo que tu jornada laboral ha terminado por hoy Rogers- soltó Tony dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa.

-Sabe que no puedo irme hasta que este a salvo en su casa- añadió el rubio realmente molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque tratara de mantenerse lo más profesional posible.

-Rogers… No sabía que te gustara mirar.- susurró el multimillonario muy cerca el oído del rubio, mientras se preparaba para seguir a su nueva conquista.

-Eso es repugnante incluso para ti Stark- soltó el de seguridad superado por la situación. En aquel momento estaba por golpear a Tony… Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle con suma decepción, porque a pesar de lo que podía pensar de Tony, en el fondo sabía que aquel hombre enfrente a él no era realmente así y todo aquello no era más que una fachada para esconderse de sus propios demonios. El rubio había pasado por algo parecido cuando volvió de la guerra pero dada la diferencia de caracteres nada al nivel de Anthony Stark.

-Oh de repente ya no soy el señor Stark- bromeó Tony.

-Le esperare en el hall del hotel- murmuró el de seguridad dejando solo al multimillonario.

Y de repente, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese temor de Stark a la soledad, a la indiferencia, a no recibir las atenciones a las que tanto estaba acostumbrado. Miedo a que alguien descubriera que debajo de aquel traje no había nada. No quedaba nada del genio que una vez fue… Y al parecer Rogers lo había descubierto y aquello lo aterraba, no soportaba aquellos ojos sobre él.

Caminó hacia la puerta del ascensor donde lo esperaba la periodista y trató de recomponerse antes de enfrentarla.

-Has tardado mucho…- murmuró coquetamente la mujer enseñando al filántropo la llave tarjeta de una de las habitaciones.

Y Stark por no saber que responder simplemente la beso porque sabía que si hablaba el papel de su vida se iría por el retrete. No pudo evitar fijarse que tras la mujer se encontraba Rogers, sentado en unos de los sofás del hall, observando todo aquello. Aquella mirada quemaba y se hacía insoportable, así que cuando el ascensor llego el moreno no pudo más que sentirse aliviado y pronto desapareció en aquel cubículo.

Rogers se quedó solo en el vestíbulo sintiéndose como un perro abandonado, esperando a que su dueño volviera, ¿por qué demonios Stark lo hacía sentir así? Odiaba al filántropo por no podía dejarlo atrás y todo porque algo dentro de él le decía que aquel hombre solo estaba roto, y sentía a pena por el moreno y un sentimiento de protección que simplemente no podía ignorar.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando el ascensor se volvió abrir y de él salió una muy indignada Christine Everheart, la cual ignoró al rubio y salió del hotel rápidamente. Rogers no dudó en meterse en el ascensor y dirigirse al piso donde se encontraba el multimillonario. Llegó a un pasillo vacío y aquello lo alarmó, al parecer se le había olvidado comprobar que habitación habían tomado, pero de pronto observó una puerta entre abierta y un leve murmullo que salía de ella.

-¿Señor Stark?- preguntó el rubio metiéndose en la habitación, pero no hubo respuesta. Siguió andando y de repente lo vio, allí sentado a los pies de la cama, Anthony Edward Stark con el rostro empañado en lágrimas y una botella de alcohol en la mano. En aquella habitación no quedaba nada del presidente de industrias Stark o del multimillonario más famoso de américa.

-Tony…- le llamó amablemente el rubio. Pero Tony seguía sin responder, así que el rubio simplemente se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con el brazo, tratando de calmarlo de la misma forma que hacia su madre Sarah con él, es decir acariciando su espalda tiernamente, dejando salir todo aquello que tanto lo atormentaba.

-No quería que nadie me viera así y menos tú Rogers- murmuró con un hilo de voz Stark cuando por fin pudo articular palabra.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie-trató de bromear el de seguridad.

Tony no respondió y por unos segundos el rubio creyó haberle ofendido pero de pronto Stark sonrió y Rogers pudo jurar que aquella era la primera vez que veía al filántropo sonreír sinceramente, sin mascaras. Una sonrisa tan jodidamente encantadora, que consiguió remover algo en Steve.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

-Simplemente no he podido continuar fingiendo…- susurró el multimillonario mientras una lagrima volvía deslizarse por su mejilla. Steve sin pensárselo dos veces simplemente la aparto del rostro del filántropo dejándolos por primera vez cara a cara.

-Tony…-murmuró el rubio sintiendo un dolor en el pecho por ver de aquella forma a Stark.

-Sácame de aquí… Por favor.


	6. Capítulo 6.1

Clint Barton entreabrió los ojos algo confundido, aún era de noche y sin embargo su teléfono había sonado, haciéndole creer que la hora de levantarse había llegado. Miró con curiosidad su móvil, aún eran las 5 de la mañana… ¿Qué demonios? Al parecer había recibido una llamada por parte de Bruce. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, algo grave había tenido que pasar, normal, si la última vez que lo vio este estaba inconsciente. Se dio cuenta que además había recibido un par de mensajes del científico y no dudo en abrirlos.

Primer mensaje:

_“Lo siento, lo siento, mi intención era mandarte un mensaje pero este móvil es algo viejo y hace lo que le da la gana. Solo quería avisarte de que me adelantare en ir al trabajo. No hace falta que me recojas. Espero no haberte despertado.”_

Segundo mensaje:

_“Sinceramente espero que tengas el móvil en silencio pero es que había olvidado agradecerte por el otro día, sé que me tuviste que llevar hasta casa, te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. Si lees esto ahora ignóralo y por favor sigue durmiendo”_

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a Bruce todo nervioso escribiendo aquellos mensajes, era uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo y aun así tan torpe para algunas cosas. Era tierno o eso pensó Clint. De pronto cayó en la parte en la que el científico le pedía que no pasara a por él y su intuición le hizo levantarse de la cama e ir a buscar su portátil, entró en el programa que Stark les había proporcionado para que pudieran tener control sobre las cámaras de seguridad de la empresa. Bingo. Tal y como había imaginado allí estaba Bruce Banner, a las 5 de la mañana, trabajando en el laboratorio. Barton negó con la cabeza, no tenía intenciones de volver a pasar otra vez por el teatrito dramático de Stark, además Banner debía cuidar su salud así que se cambió rápidamente y se fue en busca del de cabellos rizados.

Banner tecleaba algunas notas en su ordenador mientras miraba de reojo el móvil sobre la mesa. En qué momento le pareció buena idea mandar un mensaje a las 5 de la mañana… Por lo que fuese que Clint siguiera dormido. Después de lo ocurrido con Tony y aquel sueño nada inocente donde el protagonista era el rubio, necesitaba mantenerse alejado del de seguridad. Se sentía completamente avergonzado, tanto por su actitud como por lo que pudiera pensar Barton de él, además ahora la cagaba aún más con aquellos mensajitos. Seguro que a estas alturas Clint pensaba que era un completo lunático. Pasaron 30 min y su trabajo no avanzaba, ya desesperado aporreó el teclado con rabia.

-Lo vas a romper- soltó Barton con la voz ronca debido a las horas de sueño perdidas.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el científico entrando en pánico.

-No se… Dímelo tú. ¿Sera necesario que vaya a buscar lo que sea que te metiera Stark?- amenazó el rubio mientras emitía un bostezo nada intimidante.

-Yo…- balbuceó el científico completamente avergonzado.

-¿Tú nunca aprendes?- preguntó Barton mientras cortaba distancias con el científico y miraba con decepción los papeles sobre el escritorio de este.

-Pero es que hay trabajo por hacer, además ya he dormido y comido apropiada…- trató el científico por justificarse sin éxito alguno ya que su estómago gruño en señal de protesta.

-¿Porque será que no te creo?- preguntó divertido el rubio.

-…- toda la sangre del cuerpo del científico salió disparada hacía su cabeza otorgándole un color rojizo y evitando que fuera capaz de responder.

-Te vienes conmigo y no admito discusiones.- sentenció el de seguridad al no recibir respuesta alguna.- A quedado demostrado que puedo cargarte en brazos sin ningún problema, es una técnica que no dudare en volver a usar si pones las cosas difíciles- añadió tratando de sonar serio pero sin éxito alguno ya que su sonrisa era claramente visible.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el científico derretido por los encantos del rubio.

-Me debes un desayuno.- aclaró el otro.

-Pero ahora debe estar todo cerrado- mencionó el de cabellos rizados mirando el reloj que solo marcaba las 6.

-Conozco el sitio perfecto.- soltó el de seguridad arrastrando al otro hasta la salida.

Bruce observó con curiosidad el local frente a él, parecía estar ambientado en los años 60 o quizás simplemente se había estancado en el tiempo pero como había indicado Clint parecía estar abierto.

-¿De qué conoces este lugar?- preguntó curioso Banner.

-Solía venir de pequeño con mis abuelos- explicó el rubio perdiéndose en los recuerdos que le traía aquel lugar.-Vamos a entrar- añadió emocionado, cogiendo del brazo a Banner para llevarlo dentro.

Los recibió la dueña del local, la cual salió rápidamente del mostrador nada más vio a Clint y lo estrujó entre sus brazos.

-¿Mi niño que haces aquí? ¿Y a estas horas?

-Necesitamos desayunar y que mejor lugar que este.

-Claro que sí.- río la mujer – No me vas a presentar.- añadió fijándose en Banner.

-Sí, sí, no seas impaciente.- bromeó Barton. -Este es Bruce Banner un compañero del trabajo.

-Encantada Bruce. Mi nombre es Patty, conozco a este chicarrón desde que era un renacuajo.

-Patty…- murmuró avergonzado el rubio.

-Es un placer Patty- saludó el científico tímidamente.

-Espero que Clint no te esté causando muchos problemas… Siempre le ha gustado meterse en líos. –dijo la mujer

-Para nada, me temo que soy yo el que le está causando problemas –balbuceó Banner avergonzado.

-No digas bobadas –soltó el rubio revolviendo los cabellos de este.

Banner no pudo evitar caer rendido por el calor que desprendía aquel lugar, esa calidad familiar que había olvidado ya. Sus padres siempre habían estado demasiado centrados en su trabajo como para que tuviera una infancia normal, solo consiguió llamar su atención cuando empezó a dedicarse a lo mismo que ellos y pronto aquello se convirtió en una costumbre, la única manera de recibir una pizca amor. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería tener una vida normal es decir tener gente que te quisiera y solo pudo deducir que se asemejaría aquella sensación que se había instalado en su pecho.

La mujer los acompaño hasta una mesa y les tomó nota y en pocos minutos los platos ya estaban servidos, provocando que Clint se abalanzara como una fiera hacia su plato.

-Estabas hambriento…- soltó divertido el científico.

-De quien crees que es la culpa- se defendió el rubio.

-Te has ensuciado un poco ahí- añadió Banner señalando un punto cerca de los labios de Barton.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Clint pasando la servilleta por sus labios.

-Más a la izquierda –indicó el otro.

-¿Aquí?

-No, no.

-Por favor podrías… -pidió cansado el rubio.

-Oh si… Claro. –respondió avergonzado el otro.

Banner se irguió y se acercó al rostro de Clint quedando cara a cara, cogió la servilleta que este le había ofrecido y limpió la pequeña mancha que parecía estar jugando con ambos. La mirada del científico se detuvo en los labios de Barton quizás más tiempo de lo debido, cosa que no paso por alto el rubio el cual imitando al hombre frente a él y llevado por un extraño sentimiento se perdió en los labios de Bruce. Parecía que la distancia entre ellos se estrechaba y ahora sus miradas alternaban entre sus labios y ojos…

Banner pareció despertar de su trance antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y algo asustado se separó rápidamente del otro, volviendo a su asiento. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Clint también pareció despertar y pronto se preguntó porque aquel acto le había dejado tan ansioso.

-¿Vais a querer más café?- preguntó Patty salvando la situación y ayudando a que aquella tensión en el aire se disipara.

Cuando terminaron de devorar sus platos y sin que ningún incidente más los interrumpiera, ambos hombres abandonaron el local.

-Ahora te voy a llevar de nuevo a laboratorio, pero con una condición –soltó el de seguridad mientras se dirigían al vehículo de éste.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó con curiosidad Banner.

-Nada de trabajar después de las 19. –explicó el rubio.

-Pero… -trató de replicar Bruce.

-Nada de peros –insistió Barton.

-Mira Clint agradezco todo esto pero no tengo más tiempo que perder. –protestó Banner superado por la situación. Odiaba que se interpusieran entre él y su trabajo por muy Clint Barton que fuera, aquello no podía seguir así. -No necesito una niñera. No soy Tony –añadió subiendo el tono más de la cuenta.

-De acuerdo me limitare hacer mi trabajo, ahora si le parece bien le acompañare a su laboratorio Doctor Banner –respondió Clint claramente ofendido.

-Eso no es lo que quería decir –trató de explicar el científico arrepentido de sus formas.

-Mira, yo soy el primero que quiere ser profesional pero soy incapaz de girar la cabeza cada vez que creo que estas dejando de lado tu salud para centrarte en tu trabajo. Entiendo que la ciencia se tu vida pero de qué sirve si un día caes enfermo y no hay vuelta atrás. –parloteó el rubio con un nerviosismo poco habitual en él.

-Yo… -balbuceó Bruce sin saber que responder.

-No, tienes razón. Trataré de ser más profesional – le interrumpió Barton queriendo que aquella conversación se acabara cuanto antes.

-Lo siento –murmuró el otro.

-No importa, volvamos al trabajo. –sentenció el de seguridad subiendo al coche.


	7. Capítulo 6.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con Bruce y Clint.

Bruce pasó todo el día con un extraño sentimiento estancado en el pecho. No paró a comer pero Clint esta vez no hizo nada por evitarlo, este se había mantenido distante desde que habían llegado al laboratorio y aquello no podía dolerle más, pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas así. No involucrarse más de la cuenta. Y entonces… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio? ¿Por qué su mirada no paraba de buscar la silueta que se mantenía erguida cerca de la puerta y que vigilaba todos sus pasos pero con intenciones completamente distintas?

El reloj marcó las 19 y el científico no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Barton… Mierda. Algo dentro de él le impedía seguir trabajando. Empezó a recoger poco a poco todas sus cosas y notó como la mirada de Clint se tornaba curiosa.

-Te importaría llevarme a casa, he terminado por hoy. –pidió Bruce tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Claro, sin ningún problema. –respondió Barton con seriedad.

Definitivamente la había cagado pensó el científico.

El trayecto en el coche estuvo lleno de silencios incómodos y un Bruce desesperado por recuperar la relación que tenían. Finalmente llegaron a la dirección del científico pero Barton no hizo ningún amago por bajar del coche a pesar de haber acompañado siempre al científico hasta su puerta.

-Pasare a recogerte a las 7:30. –rompió el silencio el de seguridad –Si no tienes ningún inconveniente –añadió éste al ver que el científico tampoco parecía querer bajar del vehículo.

-Me parece bien –indicó Bruce sin moverse, parecía estar más ocupado en alguna otra cosa.

-¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó Barton tratando de que el de cabellos rizados reaccionara.

-Veras no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar, creo que se me da bastante bien la cocina. – balbuceó Bruce con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus gafas.

-Solo me limitaba hacer mi trabajo. – respondió Barton – Además no sería profesional… -añadió evitando la mirada del otro.

-Por favor, solo esta vez… - suplicó el científico.

-Está bien – se dio por vencido el otro.

Subieron hasta el apartamento del científico en completo silencio, la tensión en el ambiente no se disipaba a pesar de los intentos por parte del científico. Clint era un cabezota y no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer.

-Ponte cómodo –pidió Bruce nada más llegar a su apartamento. – ¿Te apetece una cerveza?

-Gracias –respondió el de seguridad sentándose en el sofá –Solo una. Luego tengo que conducir- añadió éste.

-Claro, claro –asintió Bruce incomodo ante la actitud distante de Barton. Fue directo a la cocina y sacó una par de botellines de la nevera. Le alcanzó uno de ellos al de seguridad y se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina para empezar con la cena.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó Clint asomando la cabeza por la cocina.

-Oh… Claro. Puedes ir cortando esas verduras de ahí. –le indicó tras haber sacado todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar? –curioseó Barton tratando de averiguar su cena observando los ingredientes sobre la encimera.

-Curry, espero que te guste. –respondió ilusionado el científico –Es una receta especial que aprendí cuando estuve trabajando en india –añadió.

-¿Es picante?

-Solo un poquito. ¿Supone un problema?

-No, no para nada, siempre he querido probar la comida picante.

-Espero que no sea demasiado.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –río el de seguridad relajándose por primera vez en lo que iba de noche.

-Había pensado en rebajarlo un poco pero si estas tan seguro… -bromeó el científico alentado por la nueva actitud del otro.

Continuaron preparando la cena en un ambiente mucho más relajado, cuando por fin estaba lista volvieron al salón, como el científico no tenía una mesa de comedor como tal, decidieron comer en la mesita de café que había enfrente de la tele, sentándose por ello en el suelo.

El de seguridad tomó el primer bocado ante la atenta mirada del científico.

-¡Agua, agua! –gimoteó Barton con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo había dicho –soltó Bruce conteniendo la risa. –Tomate el vaso de leche te vendrá bien. –añadió señalando el vaso que había llevado adelantándose a lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Mierda… No me siento los labios… -soltó el de seguridad palpándose estos.

-Déjame ver. –pidió Banner –Los tienes un poco hinchados pero no tienes ninguna llaga. Te traeré un hielo ayudará con el hinchazón.

-Lo que sea… -suspiró apurado el otro.

-Ahí… -indicó el científico tras traer un cubitera y posar instintivamente un hielo sobre los labios de este. –¿Te sientes mejor?

-Dios… Gracias. –murmuró aliviado el rubio. De pronto los dos hombres fueron conscientes de su proximidad… Mierda estaba volviendo a pasar.

-Oh… Lo siento. ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú? –preguntó avergonzado el de cabellos rizados.

-No, está bien. Tú eres el doctor. –respondió el rubio dejándose hacer por el otro.

-No ese tipo de doctor –río el otro volviendo a su cometido.

-Tú también tienes los labios hinchados. –soltó Clint tras aprovechar la cercanía entre ellos para observar el rostro del otro.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes –respondió Banner avergonzado notando como su rostro te teñía de rojo.

-No sería justo ser el único recibiendo atención medica –bromeó el otro mientras tanteaba la cubitera y cogía un hielo.

-No es necesario… De veras.

-No se resista Doctor Banner. –sentenció el rubio dando por finalizada la discusión.

Banner no pudo evitar pensar en lo surrealista de aquella situación. Dos hombres adultos restregando contra los labios del otro un cubito de hielo. Al parecer desde que había conocido a Barton ese tipo de situaciones se habían multiplicado.

-Creo que ya está… -susurró el científico.

Dada la proximidad y el ambiente entre los dos hombres algo impulsó a Clint a acortar distancias. Darle sentido a aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos contradictorios que le acompañaban desde que había empezado a pensar en Bruce como algo más que un simple cliente al que debía proteger. Los labios de este rozaron los del de cabellos rizados sin apenas tocarlos, tanteando el terreno a la espera de una reacción por parte del científico. Bruce solo cerró los ojos perdiéndose en aquel mar de sensaciones. Sus labios entumecidos por el hielo y el picante, y ahora los labios del rubio tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Solo tenía que acercar su cabeza un milímetro más y estaría besando al de seguridad.

-Esto no es profesional –articuló el científico como pudo citando a Barton.

-Simplemente dime que no sientes lo mismo y prometo desaparecer… -murmuró Clint.

Bruce titubeó durante un par de segundos para finalmente dejar a un lado la poca razón que le quedaba. Agarró por la nuca a Clint, provocando que sus labios finalmente se encontraran. Era una sensación extraña a la par de excitante, apenas sentían sus propios labios pero poco a poco el calor del otro se abría paso y el ambiente se caldeaba. El rubio se permitió el lujo de sentar al científico sobre su regazo sin recibir ninguna queja por parte del otro. Todo lo contrario, un gemido salió de labios de éste cuando su erección y la de Clint se encontraron por debajo de la ropa. Barton aprovecho aquella oportunidad para profundizar el beso y explorar con su lengua la boca ajena, pronto se perdió en el cuello de Bruce y empezó a desabrochar esa camisa que tanto le estorbaba en su cometido. Por cada botón que desabrochaba un nuevo beso cubría el pecho del de cabellos rizados. Éste no quiso quedar en desventaja y metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa ajena, palpando cada musculo a su alcance e imaginando como sería sin aquella tela de por medio. El rubio pillo la indirecta y se detuvo en su tarea de quitarle la camisa a Banner para darle lo que éste quería, con un movimiento rápido se quitó la parte de arriba y la lanzó a algún punto del salón. Cuando Bruce tuvo tanta piel a su alcance no dudó en tocar, morder y lamer todo lo que pudo y más, provocando un pequeña risita por parte del otro, el cual quedó más que satisfecho al descubrir que el de cabellos rizados no era tan inocente como parecía. Se dejó hacer e incitó a Bruce a continuar con leve embestidas que hacían ambas erecciones rozarse. Los gemidos de ambos empezaron a inundar la habitación. Las manos de Banner siguieron su camino hasta el cinturón del Clint y el suyo propio.

-Ayúdame con esto –pidió el científico tratando desabrochar ambos cinturones.

-Alguien parece ansioso –bromeó Barton.

-Por favor… -pidió desesperado Bruce

-Que así sea –río el otro levantándose del suelo a la vez que cargaba con Bruce hasta la habitación de éste. Llegaron y dejó a Banner sobre la cama, mientras sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro desabrochaba con lentitud su cinturón y poco a poco se deshacía de su pantalón y ropa interior.

-Esto es lo que querías ¿verdad? –jugueteó el de seguridad.

-… -Banner solo pudo tragar saliva ante la imagen frente a él.

-Ahora debemos encargarnos de ti –dijo Barton mientras llenaba de besos el camino hasta el pantalón de éste y lo desabrochaba. Se deshizo de él como había hecho con el suyo propio. Cuando tuvo la erección del de cabellos rizados a la altura de su boca miró hacia arriba buscando alguna reacción por parte del otro. Los ojos de Bruce lo miraban con lujuria y sus dientes mordían con desesperación sus labio inferior esperando que Clint actuara. Sin pensárselo dos veces lamió desde la base hasta la punta la erección frente a él, jugueteó con su lengua durante un rato y cuando el líquido pre-seminal hizo acto de presencia, engulló toda la masculinidad el otro, sacando un fuerte gruñido de los labios de Banner. Subió y bajó la cabeza en varias ocasiones mientras con su mano libre atendía su propia erección. Cuando sintió que Bruce estaba a punto de venirse se detuvo recibiendo una queja por parte de éste. Siguió bajando con su lengua hasta llegar a la entrada del científico notando como esta se contraía con el contacto con su lengua.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer esto… -murmuró Bruce.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez…? –preguntó con curiosidad el otro.

-Hace cuatro años…

-¡¿Cuatro años sin sexo?!

-He estado muy ocupado en el trabajo. –trató de justificarse el científico completamente avergonzado.

-Bueno por suerte para ti pronto vamos a solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente. –soltó mientras volvía a su cometido. Pasó su dedo índice por la entrada de éste, tanteando el terreno, poco a poco trató de introducirlo mientras trataba de distraer a Bruce atendiendo de nuevo su erección. El segundo dedo no tardó en llegar, el de cabellos rizados respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, su erección había llegado a su máxima extensión y sin poder soportarlo más terminó por correrse. Barton aprovechó la oportunidad para lubricar al científico con su propia semilla, con aquella pequeña ayuda consiguió finalmente prepararlo. La erección de este volvió despertar cuando Clint rozó con sus dedos aquel pequeño punto que le hacía ver las estrellas. Cuando la propia erección del rubio salto pidiendo ser atendida, éste tomó al científico y lo puso de cara al colchón obligándole a quedarse a cuatro.

-Voy a entrar –anunció el rubio dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de Bruce, besando y lamiendo la espalda de éste para calmarlo. Dirigió su erección a la entrada del otro y poco a poco fue adentrándose en éste. Bruce notaba como el aire empezaba a faltarle por mucho que lo hubiera preparado Clint, su cuerpo había olvidado aquel mar de sensaciones. La lentitud del otro lo estaba matando…. Necesitaba sentirlo más y no dudó en empujar su trasero buscando un mayor contacto. De pronto se vio a si mismo embistiendo contra la erección de Barton. Acto que solo consiguió excitar aún más al de seguridad, que sujetando con fuerza las caderas del otro empezó a imitar sus movimientos. La habitación se llenó de gemidos, Bruce se aferraba como podía a las sabanas tratando de no perder por completo la locura, cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos… Clint había dado en el punto correcto… Las paredes del científico se estrecharon buscando un mayor contacto entre ambos, ante aquel acto la extensión Barton pareció crecer aún más incitado por el calor del otro. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y desesperadas. Bruce había perdido por completo la capacidad de hablar o emitir cualquier sonido diferente al de un gruñido casi animal. Un par de estocadas más y ambos hombres se vinieron. Finalmente las piernas del científico fallaron y terminó tendido en la cama con la erección del otro aún en su interior. Clint salió con lentitud y se acostó en la cama arrastrando consigo a Bruce y atrapando a este en sus brazos en una especie de abrazo desesperado.

-Me gustas… Demasiado. –murmuró el rubio en el oído del otro buscando hacer llegar sus sentimientos al otro. Banner lo miró desconcertado asimilando por primera vez todo lo que había pasado, tras unos segundos que al otro le parecieron eternos, correspondió su abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

-Tú también me gustas –susurró contra la piel del de seguridad, éste depósito un tierno beso en la maraña de pelos que tenía frente a el.


	8. Capítulo 7.1

La respiración de Tony era tranquila y constante, este ya hacia horas que se había quedado dormido pero aun así, Steve seguía allí, en la habitación del moreno. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, los ojos le pesaban demasiado pero no iba dejar que el sueño le venciera, debía cuidar de Stark.... Tras llevarlo a su casa después de todo lo ocurrido en el hotel, Tony le pidió que se quedara junto a él hasta que se quedara dormido, pero Rogers fue incapaz de abandonarlo incluso después de que el moreno cayera en los brazos de Morfeo. El multimillonario descansaba en su cama King Size bajo la atenta mirada del rubio el cual permanecía sentado en una butaca cercana. Vio el cuerpo de Stark removerse entre las sabanas, al parecer estaba despertando. El multimillonario emitió unos bostezos, se incorporó en su cama y tras estirarse como un gato, se percató de la presencia del rubio quedándose paralizado al encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

-¿Aún estas aquí? –preguntó Tony incrédulo creyendo que aún soñaba. 

-Es mi trabajo –respondió Rogers tratando de sonar convincente aunque fuera la primera vez que pasar la noche en vela cuidando de un cliente se consideraba trabajo.

-Lo que tú digas... –balbuceó el otro saliendo de la cama, necesitaba alejarse de Steve. Estar en el mismo espacio cerrado que este le recordaba lo miserable que había llegado a sentirse la noche anterior, y no quería volver a pensar en aquella versión de sí mismo, no por ahora. –iré a tomar una ducha, tú deberías irte a tu casa. –añadió sin ni siquiera parar a observar al rubio o esperar respuesta de este, saliendo disparado al baño.

Cuando se metió debajo del chorro de la ducha no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido con Christine. Una rubia despampanante, una de sus mejores conquistas, una persona que siempre le volvía loco y aun así cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos… NADA. Tony fue incapaz de sentir nada, provocando que su pequeño amigo tampoco quisiera salir a jugar. Él, Anthony Edward Stark.

Golpeó con rabia los azulejos del baño, provocando que sus nudillos se enrojecieran al instante. Mierda… Había perdido todo control sobre su vida, o de si mismo… 

Una vez estuvo más calmado decidió salir de la ducha, se enrolló una toalla en su cintura sin muchas ceremonias y volvió a su cuarto dispuesto a cambiarse. 

-Que demonios… -balbuceó el moreno cuando descubrió que Steve seguía allí, sentado en la misma butaca en la que había pasado la noche pero ahora completamente dormido.

-El señor Steve parece dormido -indicó Jarvis.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de eso -replicó Tony a su IA.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía se acercó al hombre que ahora dormía. Su primer instinto había sido despertarlo de un grito o tal vez de una sacudida pero finalmente solo pudo pararse a observarlo con curiosidad. El rostro del rubio se veía bastante distinto sin ese ceño fruncido que tanto le caracterizaba. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que poner esa cara de perro cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Tanto lo despreciaba? El multimillonario sabía que no era fácil de tratar pero tampoco era fácil sentir como Steve veía a través de él cada uno de sus defectos. Picó la mejilla del otro en un intento de molestarlo y despertarlo pero Steve ni se inmutó. Volvió a hacerlo en varias ocasiones pero con el mismo resultado, es decir ninguno. La paciencia del multimillonario se estaba agotando… Había llegado el momento de sacar la artillería pesada. Pero antes, una última cosa. Se recreó una vez más en el rostro del otro, en sus largas pestañas y sus labios carnosos. Maldita sea… Iba hacer algo que llevaba tiempo deseando y después de ello se libraría del de seguridad. Era la única forma. Se agachó quedándose a la altura del otro y deposito un leve beso casi imperceptible en los labios del otro. Mierda… Era un maldito pervertido. Pero tal vez así la fijación insana que sentía por Steve desaparecería. Por un instante deseó que el rubio despertara, que le gritara, odiara, y con un poco de suerte dejara su puesto. Pero seguía durmiendo…

-Maldito seas Rogers –bufó el moreno dándose por vencido –Jarvis, la lista de reproducción nº 13 – añadió con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Esta seguro, señor? – preguntó la IA buscando confirmación.

-Hazlo.

Tras acatar las órdenes de Stark la habitación se llenó del potente solo de guitarra que daba comienzo a la canción Welcome to the Jungle, provocando que el rubio se asustara y diera un gran brinco, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de Tony por puro instinto.

-¡A buenas horas!-se quejó el multimillonario sintiendo todo el peso del otro sobre él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó confundido Steve analizando la situación.

-Te has quedado dormido, Rogers –explicó el moreno molesto -Te importa… -añadió tratando de quitarse de encima al otro.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces desnudo?! – gritó Rogers cuando tomo distancias y se percató de la desnudez del otro.

-Upsss – soltó Stark tras darse cuenta que debido al placaje del rubio su toalla había caído y ahora estaba como Dios lo había traído al mundo.

-¡Vístete! – bramó el rubio completamente abochornado mientras se levantaba y alejaba lo máximo posible del otro.

-Si tanto te molesta. –se burló Tony bastante divertido con la situación levantándose para taparse aunque fuera un poco, pero no sin antes pasearse sin prisas hasta su vestidor.

Mientras Stark se alejaba, Steve se encontró a si mismo siendo incapaz de apartar la vista. Mierda… La sangre le subió hasta las mejillas y por un momento se sintió el ser más sucio sobre la faz de la tierra. Había quedado claro que Tony era atractivo pero él era un hombre de palabra que debía protegerle y aquel pensamiento que ahora pululaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza no debía siquiera existir. Cuando por fin el multimillonario se metió en el guardarropa, el rubio fue capaz de pensar de nuevo con claridad. Al parecer había cometido el error de quedarse dormido y el infantil de Tony había aprovechado su descuido para provocarle un maldito ataque al corazón ya fuera por la música o por el numerito de la toalla. Atrás había quedado aquel vulnerable hombre de la noche anterior, aquel que tanto había removido en su interior. El que ahora parecía un espejismo. Entonces… ¿Porque no podía olvidarse de él? Que más daba… Lo único que había claro en todo ello es que Tony necesitaba ayuda de una forma u otra. Alguien debía hacer algo. Quizás había llegado el momento de hablar con Virginia Potts.

Tras enfundarse en uno de sus miles de trajes, Stark volvió junto al rubio, este lo esperaba de espaldas en medio de su habitación. La diferencia clara de tamaños le hacia sentir inferior, bueno la altura y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese maldito rubio guardaespaldas.

-¿Vamos, capitán? –preguntó con sorna tratando de esconder todo lo que le atormentaba.

-Te dije que no me llamara así. –se giró Steve en su dirección.

-Oh perdona creía que ese era tu rango. –siguió queriendo pinchar al otro.

-Eso ya no forma parte de mi vida. –respondió el otro con tono firme dada la conversación. Su vida en el ejército había quedado atrás, poco le quedaba en común con aquel hombre que fue a la guerra. 

-No puedes huir de tu pasado. –le tanteó Stark buscando algún tipo de debilidad en el hombre frente a él.

-No pretendo, pero tampoco pienso vivir atrapado en él. –dijo el rubio rotundo sin dejar opción a nada más. Aquellas últimas palabras fueron directas al orgullo de Stark, al fin y al cabo él si vivía atrapado en su pasado. Parecía ya una costumbre perder ante Rogers.

-Me aburres… -murmuró Tony huyendo del enfrentamiento que él mismo había iniciado. –Llévame a la oficina. –añadió antes de empezar andar hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron a Industrias Stark una de las secretarias de Pepper les salió al paso, parecía que esperaba con ansia la llegada del multimillonario.

-La señorita Potts desea verlo. –le anunció la mujer tomando a Stark de improvisto.

-¿Que he hecho ahora? –preguntó Tony rodando los ojos.

-Le espera en su despacho. –musitó esta simplemente antes de desaparecer.

-Voy –anunció –Rogers espérame en mi despacho, no necesito espectadores mientras me echan la bronca.

Se encaminó al despacho de su mejor amiga con cierto nerviosismo, si Pepper lo buscaba era porque algo había pasado y su mente empezó a repasar cada una de las cosas estúpidas que había hecho en aquellos meses. La lista era inmensa…. ¿Qué demonios podía ser?

-¿Me buscabas? –preguntó entrando al despacho de Virginia Potts sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

La pelirroja levanto la vista de los documentos que había frente a ella y lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a su mejor amigo.

-¿Has hablado hace poco con Christine Everheart? –le interrogó.

-Puede ser… –murmuró el moreno queriendo evitar recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Puede? – presionó la mujer.

-Quede con ella. –confesó.

-¿Y se puede saber lo que le hiciste para que publicara todo esto de ti? –le recriminó su amiga lanzando el Daily Bugle encima de la mesa.

“LA CAIDA DE ANTHONY EDWARD STARK”

Aquel era el fatídico titular del periódico donde trabajaba Everheart, y junto a él todas las meteduras de pata del filántropo en aquellos meses, documentadas con fotos, fechas, lugares,…

Tony en un club privado con señoritas de dudosa profesión.

Tony participando en combates de boxeo clandestinos.

Tony besándose con tipos cualquiera en mitad de la calle.

Tony en una casa de apuestas ilegales.

Tony borracho.

Tony en cada uno de sus peores momentos…

-¿Sabes cómo puede afectar esto a la empresa, a tu reputación? –preguntó completamente abatida la pelirroja. No es como si no conociese las aventuras de su amigo pero jamás espero verlas expuestas en la prensa, para algo se había encargado de comprar cada una de las fotos comprometidas de Stark.

-Creí que de eso ya no me quedaba- murmuró Tony, usando como hacía siempre el humor como escudo.

-Tony, por favor… Pude parar el impacto del otro artículo, al fin y al cabo tú eras la “víctima”, pero no creo que pueda con esto… -suspiró Pepper.

-Tenemos un ejército de abogados, no te agobies–comentó Stark tratando de mostrar que aquello no le importaba.

-Estoy cansada Tony… Cansada de ser la única que lucha por esta empresa. 

-¡Joder, yo también estoy cansado! Ese no soy yo... –gritó Tony mirando con desprecio las fotos de la portada ya que era incapaz de reconocerse en ellas -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin tener una maldita idea? ¿Sin acabar un maldito proyecto? Sin ser yo…

-Tony…

-No, tienes razón. Arreglare todo esto.

-¿Qué vas hacer? –preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Tú déjamelo a mí. –soltó Stark mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-Solo intenta no empeorar mucho las cosas, por favor… -pidió Pepper con ciertas reticencias.

-Lo intentare.

Tony abandono el despacho con la cabeza echa un lio, había tomado una decisión pero aún era pronto para compartirla con Pepper, arreglaría las cosas y luego pondría cada cosa en su sitio, era el momento. Estaba harto de huir.

Siguió andando dispuesto a llegar hasta su coche, aquello debía hacerlo solo y era mejor que Rogers ignorara sus planes, solo sería un obstáculo molesto.

*******

Había pasado ya media hora desde que Tony desapareciera camino al despacho de la señorita Potts y a Steve aquello empezaba a olerle mal. Esperaba estar equivocado pero algo le decía que el multimillonario había aprovechado aquella distracción para hacer una de las suyas. Se levantó del carísimo sofá de piel que adornaba el despacho de Stark y se dispuso a buscarlo. ¿Cuantos más dolores de cabeza le daría aquel hombre? Hasta ahora ninguno de sus anteriores clientes había sido tan complicado, ni siquiera la malcriada hija del secretario de estado, la cual a los dos días ya estaba comiendo de su mano. Había podido con una cría pero no podía con Stark… Aquel pensamiento solo consiguió herir de lleno su orgullo.

Llegó al despacho de la pelirroja y la falta de gritos le indico que probablemente estuviera en lo cierto y Tony había huido.

-Adelante –escuchó tras llamar a la puerta -Oh, Steve pasa, justo ahora iba hablar contigo. –añadió la pelirroja al ver que se trataba de él.

-Estaba buscando al señor Stark, ¿ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Sientate.

Cuando tomó asiento sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en el periódico que había sobre la mesa. Nada de lo que decía parecía ser mentira, al fin y al cabo el había estado vigilando a escondidas al multimillonario en alguno de aquellos momentos. Pepper al darse cuenta lo apartó de inmediato, tratando de ocultarlo.

-¿Es por esto que Stark parece haber desaparecido?

-Ha ido hablar con la señorita Christine. –le informó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –preguntó Steve con cierto deje de desdén en la voz. Tras conocer a aquella mujer el día anterior había quedado claro que no era alguien de su agrado.

-Ella ha publicado el artículo… Le dije a Tony un millón veces que no se involucrara con periodistas… Pero nunca me hace caso.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Creo que este asunto solo lo puedo resolver nuestro querido Anthony Edward Stark. –murmuró Virginia Potts mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa –Pero no quería hablar de eso contigo. –añadió queriendo cambiar de tema.


	9. Capítulo 7.2

Tony llegó a las oficinas del Daily Bugle sin saber cómo cojones saldría de aquella. De camino allí había tratado de planear algún tipo de estrategia, pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente convincente contra Christine. Mierda… Esa mujer se la había jugado bien… Recordó el artículo y no pudo evitar pensar en que lo más triste de todo es que ni el mismo se acordaba de la mitad de las cosas sucedidas en las fotos. Era patético, o eso pensó.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó el recepcionista observando con extrañeza al recién llegado, el cual se había quedado parado en mitad del vestíbulo.

-Tengo que hablar con Christine. –respondió escuetamente Stark saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-La señorita Everheart no recibirá a nadie hoy. –explicó el hombre escrutando a Tony con la mirada.

-Dile que Tony Stark quiere verla. –insistió el multimillonario seguro de sí mismo.

-Se quién es señor Stark, pero como ya le he dicho, no podrá ser.

El moreno se froto la sien en señal de cansancio, ¿es que ya nadie mostraba un mínimo de respeto ante su presencia?

-Tú y yo sabemos que voy a hablar con Christine. De ti depende cuanto tiempo estés dispuesto a aguantarme… -amenazó Stark si ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Póngase cómodo. –soltó el hombre sonriendo con satisfacción y sin amedrentarse frente al filántropo.

El multimillonario se acercó con mala gana hacia este, tanto como el mostrador se lo permitió, y se dispuso a mantener una de sus agradables conversaciones que solían terminar con él como vencedor. Algún coqueteo, un par de billetes… Nunca nadie se resistía. Bueno quizás había alguien ajeno a sus encantos, pero ahora mismo no quería pensar en aquel individuo de cabellos rubios.

-¡Señor Stark! –le llamó alguien a sus espaldas antes de que pudiera actuar.

-¿Parker? –preguntó el moreno confundido mirando al recién llegado. El joven frente a él tenía unos veintipocos años, castaño y con cara de crio.

-¡Sí, trabajo aquí! –respondió con ilusión el chico.

-Creí que estarías trabajando para un gran laboratorio. Siempre fuiste uno de mis mejores becados. –soltó Stark con poca delicadeza ya que una de las cosas que más le molestaba era el talento desperdiciado y Peter Parker tenía mucho. Aquel crio podía compararse en inteligencia a Bruce o a él mismo. Él no becaba a cualquiera…

-Pasaron algunas cosas… -comentó Peter sin querer explicar demasiado -¡Pero soy el fotógrafo oficial de la revista!- añadió con emoción.

El semblante del multimillonario se oscureció tras escuchar a que se dedicaba Parker.- ¿Fuiste tú quién me saco todas esas fotos? -preguntó de golpe.

-No, no, señor Stark yo me negué, cuando la señorita Everheart me lo propuso yo me negué. Lo juro. –respondió con nerviosismo el chico al saber perfectamente a que fotos se refería Tony.

-¿Por qué? Hubieras ganado mucho dinero. –interrogo el filántropo sorprendido.

-No era lo correcto. –dijo el chico con una convicción ciega.

Tras aquella confesión, Stark pensó en cuantas veces en su vida que algo no fuera lo correcto lo detuvo en sus ambiciones. Hacía años ya, que había perdido aquella capacidad. Pero quizás, tal vez… Aún estaba a tiempo. A tiempo de redimirse y dejar de destruir todo aquello que tanto le importaba. Él era el único culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era hipócrita pensar en que Christine tenía la culpa. Él era el que bebía, el que se acostaba con media ciudad y el que arrastraba por el fango el apellido Stark, no Christine, ni nadie más. Quizás solo quedaba aceptar sus errores y dejar de esconderse tras Pepper, tras toda su fortuna, tras su apellido, …

-¿Señor Stark? –preguntó confuso Peter tras el repentino silencio del multimillonario.

-Debo irme. –anunció el filántropo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me he dado cuenta de que no tengo nada que hacer aquí… -murmuró Tony esbozando una extraña sonrisa como si de pronto algo en su cerebro hubiera hecho clic.

-Pero creía que… -trató de comprender Parker.

-Peter ha sido una grata sorpresa- dijo el multimillonario encaminándose a la salida. -Si te cansas de esta vida siempre tendrás sitio en Industrias Stark –añadió antes de desaparecer y dejar allí plantado a un bastante confundido Peter Parker.

….

Steve aún se encontraba afectado por la conversación que había mantenido con Pepper Potts, tanto la pelirroja como él habían compartido su preocupación por el multimillonario.

Pepper sabía que Tony sufría, este vivía atormentado por su pasado, acechado por la larga sombra de Howard Stark , el cual incluso tras años de su muerte parecía ejercer un poder enfermizo en la mente del filántropo. Stark seguía siendo aquel crio indefenso que buscaba con desesperación la aprobación del resto del mundo, en especial la de su padre.

Steve también parecía entender la situación, Tony era como un animal herido que por miedo a sufrir más dolor luchaba con uñas y dientes contra cualquiera que tratara de acercársele.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo actuar, estaba claro que la situación les superaba, ninguno tenía el poder para salvar a Stark, pero quizás Steve conocía a alguien con la información necesaria para detener a Christine Everheart.

Entró en un discreto edifico sin ninguna identificación sobre él, tras sus puertas se encontraba la agencia de seguridad SHIELD, escondida de los ojos de todo Nueva York. Al fin y al cabo, había demasiada información y secretos tras aquellas paredes. Fue directo al despacho de su director, Nick Fury, entrando sin pedir permiso alguno. El hombre estaba reunido con Romanoff, pero eso no detuvo al rubio.

̶ Continuaremos luego. ̶ le dijo el hombre del parche a la pelirroja cuando vio a Rogers cruzar la puerta. Esta pasó junto a Steve mirándole con cierta curiosidad pocas personas en el mundo podían jurar haber visto al capitán Steven Grant Rogers tan inquieto.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, el rubio se dispuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Fury antes de que pudiera si quiera empezar.

̶ Deberías estar con Stark. ̶ le reprendió el director de SHIELD.

̶ Estoy aquí por él. ̶ dijo Steve rotundamente ̶̶ Necesito tu ayuda.

̶ He visto el artículo. Deberías haberlo previsto. ̶ contestó Nick Fury ̶ Jamás habías cometido tal error.

̶ Lo se… Han surgido varias complicaciones. Stark es… ̶ intentó explicarse, pero fue incapaz de encontrar una simple palabra que describiera como era el multimillonario. Había tantas donde elegir; egoísta, arrogante, mujeriego, fascinante, inteligente, …

̶ ¿Qué ocurre con él? Nunca nada te impidió hacer tu trabajo. ̶ quiso saber Nick debido al extraño comportamiento de Rogers.

̶ Incompatibilidad de caracteres, diría yo. ̶ se excusó este como pudo. Tampoco es que fuera mentira, desde el instante en que se cruzó con aquel hombre, antes incluso de que el propio Tony supiera de su existencia, ya se había dado cuenta que nunca seria capaz de llevarse bien con él. Aunque tras el tiempo que habían vivido juntos todo había resultado ser una fachada y ahora le era imposible asegurar que clase de sentimientos despertaba el filántropo en él, claramente no era odio, si no una extraña fijación que no sabia como definir.

̶ Nuestro trabajo no es caerle bien a nuestros clientes. ̶ dijo el hombre del parche, mientras empezaba rebuscar en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. ̶ Aquí tienes toda la información que hemos encontrado sobre Christine Everheart, seguro que encuentras algo que te sea útil. ̶ añadió lanzando una carpeta sobre la mesa.

̶ Gracias señor. ̶ le agradeció Rogers apresurándose a coger el archivo y obviando por completo las palabras de su jefe.

Salió de allí dispuesto a sacar cualquiera trapo sucio de la periodista, había llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de vencer aquella mujer era utilizando sus mismas armas. Miró el teléfono móvil esperando tener noticias de Tony, pero no había ningún mensaje o llamada. Así que decidió ir en su busca y de paso compartir con él la información recabada. 

El silencio reinaba en toda la Torre Stark, parecía que su dueño no se encontraba en casa y por las tantas llamadas perdidas que Steve le había dejado, en su camino allí, entendió que este no quería ser encontrado.

̶ Mierda. ̶ maldijo a punto de abandonar el edificio.

̶ ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Rogers? ̶ preguntó la IA que custodiaba el hogar del filántropo.

̶ ¡Jarvis! ̶ se sorprendió el rubio. ̶ Buscaba al señor Stark. – explicó.

̶ Siento informarle que no se encuentra en casa. – dijo la monótona voz.

̶ ¿Y podrías decirme donde se encuentra? – trató de averiguar el de seguridad.

̶ Me temo que me es imposible compartir esa información. – se disculpó la IA.

̶ Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo, y este consiste en protegerlo. ̶ presionó Rogers ̶ Jarvis, por favor.

̶ Lo único que puedo decirle es que el señor Stark se encuentra en estos momentos visitando a sus padres. ̶ dijo finalmente Jarvis tras encontrar algún vacío en su programación que le permitiera compartir la información que su creador quería mantener oculta.

Algo dentro de Steve Rogers se removió, sabia donde se encontraba el filántropo. Recordaba perfectamente las noticias, en televisión y en prensa, sobre la muerte de los Stark. Medio país se paralizó tras la noticia del accidente de coche del matrimonio. Todos querían saber que iba a ocurrir con su fortuna, su único hijo era demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de todo lo que implicaba el apellido Stark. Aunque aquello no impidió que Anthony Edward Stark se convirtiera en el presidente de todas las empresas creadas por su familia y con tan solo 21 años el joven más rico de todo América.

El cementerio se encontraba en una colina prácticamente escondida del ajetreo de la ciudad, solo las personas más influyentes y poderosas descansaban allí. Stark había ido tras meditar a conciencia todas sus acciones y llegar a la conclusión de que todo había empezado allí. Durante años fue capaz de seguir con su vida enterrando junto a sus padres toda emoción que lo hicieran mínimamente humano y por lo tanto débil, pero había llegado a un punto en que no sentir nada era una maldita pesadilla. Al suprimir todo lo malo también había dejado de lado; el amor, la alegría, la ilusión, … La vida en todo su esplendor.

̶ Siento no haber venido antes. – murmuró dejando un pequeño ramo de orquídeas sobre la tumba de su madre. – No tengo excusa, mamá. – añadió mientras una discreta lagrima surcaba su mejilla. – Papá…

Su relación con Howard Stark había sido muy diferente a la habitual entre un padre y un hijo, cuando murió ni siquiera se hablaban. Aquello le había atormentado sin descanso des de aquel fatídico Diciembre.

̶ No han sido fácil todos estos años sin vosotros… – balbuceó, con un nudo en la garganta, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la tumba de su padre. –No he hecho más que cagarla. ̶ dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca amarga. ̶ Pero quiero arreglarlo… Realmente quiero… Por eso debo hacer lo que es correcto, solo espero que puedas perdonarme. ̶ en el momento en que aquellas palabras salieron por su boca una mezcla de miedo y determinación invadió al multimillonario. Solo había que esperar que llegara la fiesta de presentación del producto.

Cuando dio media vuelta dispuesto a empezar con los preparativos de su plan se encontró con Steve Rogers, parado de pie a unos escasos metros.

̶ Traicionado por mi propia IA. ̶ dijo ofendido. ̶ ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? ̶ preguntó deseando no haber sido visto por la misma persona que una y otra vez seguía estando en cada uno de sus peores momentos.

̶ Acabo de llegar. ̶ mintió Rogers ya que no quería estropear el momento de intimidad que el filántropo había compartido con sus padres, a pesar de haber estado allí casi desde el principio. ̶ Estaba preocupado. ̶ confesó quizás movido por el Tony Stark que había visto hacia unos segundos, el mismo que conoció en aquella habitación de hotel, el que removía en él sentimientos confusos.

̶ Se cuidarme solo. ̶ le contestó Stark con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas casi imperceptible. ¿Preocupado? Tony no podía permitirse el lujo de creerle, si lo hacía estaría un paso más cerca de no ser capaz de librarse de Steve sin que sus sentimientos se vieran involucrados.

̶ Déjame que yo me encargue de ello. ̶ pidió Steve ̶ Ese es mi trabajo. ̶ reculó al darse cuenta de lo raro que había sonado aquello.

̶ Pues haz tu trabajo y llévame a casa. ̶ rebatió el multimillonario con nerviosismo. Necesitaba salir de allí ya, el cementerio no era un buen lugar para enfrentarse a Steve Rogers, sin perder la calma.

̶ Claro.

Nada más pisar el vestíbulo de la torre Tony silenció a Jarvis a modo de castigo por su deslealtad. Era incapaz de modificar o destruir su IA, ya era parte de su familia, tanto que parecía que había empezado actuar por iniciativa propia y siempre velando por la seguridad de su creador.

̶ Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. ̶ interrumpió Steve justo en el momento en que Tony reprendía a Jarvis sin que este pudiera defenderse.

̶ Parece algo serio. ̶ se burló Tony por el tono de voz del de seguridad, aunque en el fondo su corazón dio un pequeño brinco debido a la incertidumbre. ̶ Voy a necesitar una copa. ̶ añadió mientras se dirigía al salón, obligando a Steve a seguirle. Se sirvió una copa de whiskey y por inercia llenó otro vaso para el de seguridad, el cual para sorpresa del multimillonario no rechazó. Ambos tomaron asiento, el uno frente al otro, en distintos sofás.

̶ Sobre ese artículo… ̶ empezó Steve dando antes un largo sorbo a la copa de whiskey. ̶ puede que haya una forma de hacer que desaparezca.

̶ Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. ̶ contestó Tony poniéndose a la defensiva. ̶ Además no quiero saber nada más del tema. ̶ añadió dejando claro que era un tema que no quería seguir discutiendo.

̶ Pero… ̶ trató de rebatirle el rubio.

̶ Por favor deja de actuar como si realmente te importara, solo lo haces por el dinero. ̶ le reprochó el moreno.

̶ Eso no es cierto. ̶ dijo Steve levantándose y dejando la copa sobre la mesa. ̶ Si lo hiciera por dinero, hubiera dejado que te dieran una paliza de muerte, el día que nos conocimos. ̶ soltó cabreado mientras iba acercándose al multimillonario. ̶ Si lo hiciera por dinero, no hubiera salido corriendo a buscar un doctor que te atendiera, cuando te lleve a ese maldito hospital. Si lo hiciera por dinero, no me hubiera quedado toda lo noche contigo ayer. Si lo hiciera solo por dinero… ̶ calló de repente cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de Tony. ̶ No tendría estos sentimientos confusos. ̶ pensó perdiéndose en los ojos color chocolate con lo miraban con una mezcla de recelo y fragilidad.

̶ ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ̶ presionó Tony con el corazón en la garganta.

̶ Por que realmente quiero cuidar de ti. ̶ susurró Steve.


	10. Capítulo 8

Tras una sesión de sexo matutino y arrumacos, Bruce y Clint estaban de vuelta en sus puestos de trabajo, tratando de aparentar que todo seguía igual y que su relación era meramente profesional. Ninguno quería arriesgar aquello que parecía estar empezando entre los dos. Aunque el intercambio de miraditas que se echaban de vez en cuando no era nada sutil, por suerte los demás científicos que trabajaban allí no les importaba nada que no fuera su trabajo. Stark sabía escoger a sus trabajadores.

Llegó la hora de comer y todos abandonaron el laboratorio, todos menos Bruce, como era habitual, pero esta vez por distintas razones.

̶Nos podría ver alguien. ̶ balbuceó Banner acorralado contra la mesa donde solía trabajar.

̶Todo el mundo está tomándose en un descanso, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. ̶ se insinuó Clint depositando sus manos en el trasero del hombre que se derretía entre sus brazos, mientras depositaba varios besos en el cuello de este.

̶ Clint… ̶ se quejó el científico tratando de mantenerse firme, aunque deseara aquello tanto como el de seguridad.

̶ Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que te sienta esa bata. ̶ insistió el rubio mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de Bruce.

̶ Idiota. ̶ murmuró Banner antes de dejarse llevar.

Cuando Clint vio que estaba siendo correspondido, sentó al de cabellos rizados sobre el escritorio, tratando de no destrozar nada, no quería romper el ambiente y que Bruce terminara echándole la bronca. Sabía cuan de importante era el trabajo para el científico. Ya había aceptado que, siempre, ocuparía un segundo lugar, pero poco importaba mientras Bruce seguiría mirándolo y penando únicamente en él en momentos como aquellos.

El bulto del pantalón de ambos indicaba que los toqueteos ya no eran suficientes impulsando a Clint a meter la mano en el pantalón ajeno, pero antes de poder actuar si quiera, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, cosa que provoco que Bruce lo empujara alejándolo abruptamente de él.

̶ ¿Dónde está mi científico favorito? ̶ canturreó con tono guasón el presidente de Industrias Stark mientras se adentraba en el laboratorio seguido de su guardaespaldas.

̶ ¡Tony! ̶ trató Bruce de sonar normal mientras que con su bata intentaba ocultar su erección. Clint por otro lado ya se había puesto de pie y se mantenía a una distancia prudencial queriendo hacer ver que solo hacía su trabajo.

̶ ¿Has descansado cómo es debido? ̶ preguntó Stark mirando como un niño travieso al científico, para luego hacer lo mismo con Clint.

̶ Hubiera descansado mejor si no me hubieran atravesado con una jeringuilla. ̶ replicó Bruce cruzando los brazos en señal de reproche.

̶ No he venido hablar de eso. ̶ interrumpió Tony algo nervioso. El motivo por el que estaba allí era importante, no quería alejarse del tema por simple nimiedades. ̶ Rogers, Barton dejadnos solos. ̶ añadió dejando a los dos hombres confundidos, aunque estos no tardaron en acatar la orden.

̶ Tony me estas preocupando… ̶ balbuceó Bruce también confundido.

El moreno emitió un gran suspiro y tras encontrar las palabras adecuadas, le contó a su científico estrella lo ocurrido con Christine Everheart, desde su encuentro en aquel hotel hasta el fatídico artículo.

̶ ¿Rechazaste a Christine? ̶̶ preguntó Banner sin terminar de creérselo.

̶ ¿Solo te quedas con eso? Además, no la rechacé… Mi... Joder… ̶ trató de explicarse el moreno sin mucho éxito ̶ ¡Tuve un gatillazo! ¡Maldita sea! ̶ gritó completamente abochornado.

̶ Ohh, vaya... ̶ soltó Banner sin saber muy bien que decir.

̶ ¿Ohh vaya? ̶ cuestionó Stark esperando algo más ̶ ¿Te da igual el artículo?

̶ Esta empresa es lo mejor de ti. Nada de lo que hagas podría arruinarla. ̶ reconoció Bruce sin más.

̶ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ̶ trató de comprender Stark, ya que él no conseguía encontrar respuestas.

̶ Te has dedicado a convertir este mundo en un lugar mejor, a mi por lo menos me da igual que hagas con tu tiempo libre y creo que a mucha gente también. ̶ aclaró el científico. Industrias Stark no solo creaba la tecnología mas avanzada a nivel mundial, sino que además se dedica a crear puestos de trabajo, escuelas, ayudar en caso de catástrofe... allá donde hiciera falta y todo por orden directa de Tony. No Pepper, ni nadie más. Y todo porque el multimillonario sabía que el mundo podía ser un lugar mejor. Solo necesitaba un empujoncito.

̶ Puede que tengas razón. Después de todo, no soy el centro del universo.

̶ ¿Tony Stark esta madurando? ̶ se burló Bruce tratando de relajar el ambiente.

̶ Lo dudo. ̶ murmuró Stark.

̶ Quizás alguien te este cambiando. 

̶ Como si Rogers me dejara algún tipo de espacio vital como para ser capaz de conocer a alguien... 

̶ Es él, ¿verdad? ̶ adivinó ̶ Steve.

̶ ¿Cómo voy a cambiar por ese...? ̶ se apresuró el multimillonario a negarlo.

̶ Mientes fatal.

̶ Lo bese mientras dormía... ̶ confesó abruptamente.

̶ No te andas con tonterías. ̶ soltó Bruce tratando de contener una pequeña sonrisa ̶ ¿Él lo sabe? ̶ quiso saber.

̶ Espero que no... ̶ balbuceó con nerviosismo el moreno ̶ además poco importa, después de la presentación del producto me iré una temporada. ̶ añadió Stark.

̶ ¡¿Como?! ̶ creyó Bruce escuchar mal.

̶ Eso era lo que había venido a decirte. ̶ suspiró Tony mirando a los ojos al hombre frente a él. ̶ Necesito ayuda.

̶ Tony… ̶ murmuró el científico al descubrir una de las miradas más tristes que había visto en su vida.

̶ Tengo que irme, es lo mejor para la empresa, para Pepper, para ti y para mí. ̶ argumentó el multimillonario mientras trataba de que su voz sonara lo más entera posible.

̶ ¡Deja de decidir qué es lo mejor para la gente! ̶ gritó el científico harto de aquella tendencia del multimillonario por controlarlo todo. ̶ Podemos buscar un profesional aquí en Nueva York. Alguien que sepa que hacer.

̶ Bruce, por favor. Ya he tomado mi decisión. ̶ le pidió Tony tratando de relajar el ambiente antes de estrechar entre sus brazos a uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en este mundo.

̶ No es justo. ̶ balbuceó Banner correspondiendo el abrazo. 

Mientras Bruce y Tony compartían aquel momento de hermandad, no muy lejos de allí dos guardaespaldas de cabellos dorados habían escuchado toda la conversación.

̶ Creo que no deberíamos haber estado escuchando. ̶ soltó Barton con incomodidad a pesar de haber sido él quien pusiera la oreja primero.

̶ ¿Tú crees? ̶ le reprochó Steve mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que había escuchado. Primero que Tony tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por él, cosa que no le desagradaba del todo y segundo que aquel mismo hombre iba a irse en menos de una semana y él no era nadie para detenerlo, menos cuando el multimillonario trataba de enderezar su vida.

̶ Bueno ahora sabes que no puedes bajar la guardia con ese Tony, a no ser que quieras ser atacado de nuevo. ̶ se burló Clint. Hasta entonces había creído que nadie conseguiría pillar a Steve Rogers con la guardia baja, pero al parecer había estado equivocado.

̶ No tiene gracia. ̶ gruñó el otro.

̶ A mí me la hace. Le gustas al tío que menos soportas. Es gracioso. ̶ continuó Barton con sus burlas.

̶ No es tan insoportable. ̶ salió Steve en su defensa.

̶ ¡Así que es reciproco! 

̶ No te montes películas, jamás haría nada con un cliente. No es profesional. ̶ se defendió Rogers a pesar de no estar tan seguro de sus palabras.

̶ Bueno... A veces solo pasa. ̶ murmuró Clint ya sin aquella bravuconería que había mostrado hasta el momento ya que al fin y al cabo él había actuado de forma de poco profesional.

̶ ¡¿Clint?! ̶ gritó el otro al comprender enseguida la situación.

********

En el instante en que deshicieron el abrazo, Tony aprovechó para darle un consejo a su amigo.

̶ Una última cosa, nuestras instalaciones tienen cámaras de seguridad te lo recuerdo por si te apetece volver hacer guarradas con Barton. ̶ le susurró el filántropo en el oído.

̶ ¿Nos has visto? ̶ preguntó presa del pánico el científico.

̶ No me ha hecho falta, llevabas demasiado tiempo sin follar para que no se te note en la cara. ̶ se sinceró el otro.

̶ Idiota.

̶ Lo digo por tu bien, no querrás que Pepper se traumatice si os pilla jugando a los médicos. ̶ soltó Tony empezando a dirigirse a la salida.

̶ Retiro lo dicho, no estas madurando para nada. ̶ gritó Bruce rojo como un tomate.

Tony salió del laboratorio topándose de frente con Steve y Barton, los cuales murmuraban entre ellos incluso parecía que estuvieran discutiendo en voz baja.

̶ Rogers, nos vamos. ̶ le ordenó a su guardaespaldas tratando de actuar lo más normal posible después de haberle confesado a Bruce su pequeño secreto ̶ Barton, creo que Banner te necesita. ̶ añadió con tono burlón buscando distraer la atención de su persona.

̶ ¡Stark! ̶ balbucearon los dos hombres al unisonó ante la presencia del recién llegado.

̶̶ Que monos, hasta habláis igual. ̶ dijo el multimillonario con sarcasmo. ̶ ¿Os vais a quedar ahí plantados? ̶ preguntó al no recibir reacción ninguna de los dos hombres.

̶ Voy a ver lo que Bruce necesita. ̶ se excusó Barton antes de desaparecer dirección al laboratorio.

̶ ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ̶ preguntó Stark con extrañeza al notar al rubio más tenso de lo normal y blanco como la pared.

̶ Nada... ̶ consiguió articular el de seguridad.

Steve estaba en shock, no sabía muy bien ni que decir o hacer después de haber descubierto lo de aquel beso. Era cierto que Stark removía algo en él, como le había dicho en casa de este, su intención era cuidar de él y no por dinero o cualquier otra absurda razón. Tony le importaba, de verdad. Aunque estaba confundido, tras aquella conversación en la torre Stark solo había respondido de forma escueta. Nada que le pudiera hacer creer a Rogers que el multimillonario tuviera sentimientos de ese tipo hacia a él. ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que hacer ahora? ¿Actuar como si nada? ¿Decir algo? Pero entonces Stark sabría que habían estado espiando... 

Cuando Clint volvió junto al científico este miraba de un lado para otro como si buscara algo.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre? ̶ preguntó con curiosidad.

̶ ¿¡Tú sabías que hay cámaras!?

̶ Algo había oído. ̶ mintió el rubio con descaro.

̶ Y si alguien llega a vernos. ̶ le reprendió el científico.

̶ Espero que disfrute de las vistas tanto como lo hago yo. ̶soltó Barton acercándose poco a poco al de cabellos rizados.

̶ Tómatelo en serio. ̶ dijo Bruce impidiendo que este se acercara más y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

̶ Ya lo hago. ̶ contestó sacando un pequeño mando del bolsillo de su chaqueta ̶ Tengo acceso a esas cámaras así que soy capaz de desviarlas cuando quiero mimos. ̶ añadió pulsando un botón del mando.  
̶ Estoy rodeado de lunáticos. ̶ suspiró el científico superado por la situación.

̶ Pero este en particular te gusta. Te parece sexy y encantador. ̶ canturreó el de seguridad abrazando a Bruce.

̶ Para mi desgracia. ̶ resopló el científico mientras cogía de la solapa de su chaqueta al hombre frente a él y le daba un corto y tímido beso.

̶ Y a Tony le gusta Steve... ̶ añadió Barton con sorna cuando finalizó el beso.

̶ ¡¿NOS HABEIS ESCUCHADO?! 

̶ Solo un poquito... Pero eso es bueno, porque creo que a Steve también le gusta Tony. ̶ se defendió el otro.

̶ ¿Qué estas diciendo? ̶ quiso saber Bruce ya que no entendía del todo de que hablaba Barton.

̶ De que podríamos darles un empujoncito. ̶ explicó el de seguridad como si fuera lo más obvio.

̶ Yo no hago esas cosas. ̶ contestó el de cabellos rizados ofendido ̶ Eso se lo prefiero dejar a Tony.

̶ Vamos, no te gustaría probar al menos una vez. 


	11. Capítulo 9.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

La fiesta era todo lo que se podría esperar del grandioso Anthony Edward Stark. Lujosa, extravagante y la mejor fiesta celebrada en siglos. Todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de la velada, todos excepto su anfitrión, el cual pululaba por el piso de arriba de la mansión, donde tal evento se celebraba. En algún momento de la velada había conseguido dar esquinazo a su guardaespaldas y ahora se escondía de él y del resto del mundo, en un intento de prepararse mentalmente para el discurso que en breve iba a dar. Tenía demasiadas cosas rondándole por la cabeza como para que los nervios no se apoderaran de él. Iba anunciar delante de un centenar de personas que abandonaba Industrias Stark, Pepper discrepaba totalmente de su decisión y Rogers llevaba una semana de lo más raro. La situación le superaba. Él, que nunca había tenido problema alguno en ser el centro de atención, ahora se comportaba como un cobarde.

Desde su posición tenía una clara visión del jardín trasero y se sorprendió al vislumbrar dos figuras caminando hacia este, eran Bruce Banner y su guardaespaldas, los cuales cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de la fiesta, se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro fundiéndose prácticamente con uno de los grandes setos que decoraban el solitario jardín.

̶ Jarvis, no dejes que nadie interrumpa a nuestro amigo Bruce. ̶ dijo el multimillonario con tono burlón mientras observaba la embarazosa situación con cierta satisfacción. Al menos algunos de sus planes aún salían según lo previsto.

̶ Bloqueando las entradas al jardín, señor. ̶ anunció la voz robótica saliendo de la nada.

El silencio volvió a rodear al filántropo devolviéndole a aquella solitaria habitación donde solo existía él. Podía estar satisfecho de la relación que mantenían Bruce y Clint, pero esta no dejaba de recordarle cuan extraña y peliaguda era la suya con Rogers. El rubio por fin había dejado de incordiarle, pero aquello no lo había dejado más tranquilo, todo lo contrario, cuanto más era ignorado por el de seguridad, más irritado se sentía.

̶ ¡Stark! ̶ interrumpió una conocida voz provocando que el moreno diera un pequeño brinco.

̶ ¡Joder, me has asustado, Rogers! ̶ aulló Tony mientras trataba de reponerse del sobresalto apoyándose en la pared más cercana. 

̶ Lo siento... No era mi intención. ̶ musitó el de ojos azules acercándose al multimillonario, pero manteniendo una cierta distancia.

̶ Ya, ya. ¿Me vas a contar que se te ha perdido aquí? ̶ peguntó con cierto desdén el filántropo.

̶ Tú. ̶ contestó Steve ignorando el mal humor del millonario y consiguiendo que este se sonrojara.

̶ ... ̶ la voz de Stark se perdió en algún punto entre el rubor de su rostro y aquellos malditos ojos azules que le impedían pensar con claridad. ̶ ¡Es que ya no puedo estar tranquilo ni en mi maldita fiesta! ̶ gritó con exasperación cuando consiguió recomponerse. 

̶̶ Me envía la señorita Potts. ̶ soltó Rogers fríamente dada la actitud del moreno. Ya era prácticamente imposible que aquellos dos mantuvieran una conversación sin que terminara mal. Steve sabía que tenía parte de la culpa. Desde que había descubierto que Tony le había besado, su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos contradictorios. Hacer su trabajo era cada vez más complicado. ̶ La rueda de prensa va a empezar. ̶ le anunció.

Había llegado el momento. Todo el mundo iba a ser partícipe de la decisión que había tomado Tony Stark. Todos los ojos sobre él, testigos de su fracaso. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del moreno. Solo una prueba más de que ya no era el famoso multimillonario que todos conocían. Algo dentro del él estaba cambiando. Y ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra ello. Iba a tener que aceptar aquel nuevo yo. Uno, que cada vez llevaba peor vivir tras una careta que le protegiera del mundo exterior, de las personas y de cualquier relación significativa que pudiera romperle de nuevo el corazón. Para ello necesitaba tomar distancias, alejarse de la ciudad de Nueva York, la ciudad donde cada esquina le recordaba a su antiguo yo.

̶ ¿Te encuentras bien? ̶ preguntó Steve preocupado al notar la extraña mueca que se había formado en el rostro del multimillonario y como este había perdido su habitual aura de superioridad.

Intentó acercarse a él para comprobar si estaba enfermo pero el fugaz recuerdo de la conversación entre Bruce y Tony, le obligo a permanecer anclado en su sitio.

̶ Perfectamente. ̶ no pudo mentir peor el moreno. ̶ Pronto nos vamos a librar el uno del otro. Sonreiría más, pero debo dejar algo para las cámaras. ̶ añadió con acritud.

̶ Stark... ̶ resopló Rogers. Estaba cansado de aquella “guerra”, de la actitud del multimillonario. Aunque podía ver el dolor escondido tras aquellas palabras, no podían seguir así. ̶ ¿Podemos hablar?

̶ ¿No lo estamos... ̶ fue a preguntar Stark a modo de burla, pero se detuvo al notar que el rubio no estaba para bromas. ̶ Tú dirás.

̶ Yo...

Había un problema, Steve no sabía realmente que decir. Se había preguntado mil veces cómo quería que fuera su relación con Tony. ¿Qué cada uno siguiera con sus vidas? ¿Permanecer junto a él como hasta ahora? ¿O dejarse llevar por aquella pequeña voz que se moría por arrinconar al multimillonario contra la pared y tomar venganza por aquel beso robado? Antes de que pudiera decantarse por una de las opciones, un molesto pitido lo devolvió a la realidad.

̶ ¿Has encontrado a Tony? ̶ preguntó Virginia Potts a través del pinganillo que llevaba el rubio. ̶ ¡Llevamos diez minutos de retraso! ̶ añadió algo atacada.

̶ Estamos de camino. ̶ respondió Rogers con cierta culpabilidad al haberle causado problemas a la pelirroja, pero sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al multimillonario, el cual empezaba a impacientarse.

̶ No voy a ninguna parte hasta que empieces a hablar. ̶ se quejó Stark cruzándose de brazos. Algo dentro de él le decía que, por primera vez, Steve iba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

̶ Hay gente esperando. ̶ murmuró el de ojos azules tratando de que al menos uno de los dos mantuviera la cabeza fría.

̶ ¡Que esperen! ̶ rugió Stark harto de anteponer el “espectáculo” a su vida en general.

̶ Por favor, Tony. ̶ rogó el rubio.

̶ Esto no termina aquí. ̶ se dio por vencido el filántropo, poniendo rumbo hacia la puerta. Hacía poco, había descubierto que escuchar su nombre de los labios de Steve era su kriptonita.

Cuando regresaron al piso de abajo todos los flases cayeron sobre el hombre que bajaba las escaleras. El moreno tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por sonreír como lo hacía habitualmente y Steve noto la incomodidad en los hombros erguidos de este. Claramente no parecía el mismo Stark de siempre y aquello le preocupo.

Los periodistas siguieron a Tony hasta el salón donde la presentación y la posterior rueda de prensa iban a celebrarse. Los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, todos disfrutando de la fiesta sin ser conscientes de la noticia que iba a dar su anfitrión. Los ojos marrones del filántropo se cruzaron con los de su mejor amiga Pepper Potts. La pelirroja le rogaba de forma silenciosa que no siguiera con su absurdo plan de abandonar Industrias Stark. Había asumido permanecer al lado del moreno como una simple amiga y compañera, pero jamás pensó enfrentarse a la idea de una vida lejos de Stark. Por su puesto que entendía la situación de Tony, pero no había necesidad de atravesar medio mundo hasta una isla recóndita para estar en paz con uno mismo.

Steve observó desde su posición privilegiada el intercambio de miradas entre el multimillonario y la vicepresidenta de Industrias Stark. El dolor en los ojos azules de la pelirroja. No pudo evitar sentirse estúpido al entender los sentimientos de aquella mujer. Él solo era el simple guardaespaldas, no compartía ningún vinculo o relación con Stark. Entonces, ¿en qué momento había llegado a involucrarse tanto con Tony? Se quedó a los pies de la pequeña escalera que daba al escenario y vio la espalda de Stark alejarse entre aplausos, como un presagio de lo que pronto iba a suceder.

̶ Buenas noches. ̶ la voz del mujeriego más famoso de Nueva York sonaba robótica y distante. ̶ Gracias por compartir un año más esta gran velada conmigo y todo el equipo de Industrias Stark. Se que no es solo el alcohol y la comida gratis lo que os trae hasta aquí. ̶ bromeó. ̶ Se que, como yo, creéis que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor, que existe un futuro por el que debemos luchar y avanzar. Esta noche quiero compartir con vosotros mi visión de ese mañana. ̶ añadió antes de que la pantalla tras de él, se iluminara. Nunca antes, el discurso del filántropo había sido tan breve ni “profesional”, ni tan solo cuando estaba demasiado ocupado como para escribir un discurso y Virginia se ocupaba de ello, aunque él luego improvisara más de lo necesario.

La ovación no se hizo esperar. Tras finalizar la presentación de los nuevos productos, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie. El moreno buscó con la mirada a su científico estrella y se sorprendió al encontrar su silla vacía. No podía creer que aún siguiera haciendo guarradas con Barton. Jamás se había perdido una presentación, al fin y al cabo, aquello era el resultado de meses de trabajo, horas sin dormir, y pinchazos a traición. ¿Tanto podía cambiar un hombre por amor? Aquella pregunta lo llevó a posar de forma inconsciente sus ojos sobre Steve Rogers. ¿Era Rogers quien había provocado aquel cambio en él? ¿Estaba admitiendo que sentía algo más que pura atracción? Sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo que interpreto como puro pánico, y trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos innecesarios. Volvió al mundo real cuando los aplausos cesaron. La rueda de prensa iba a empezar.

̶ Gracias, como sabéis ahora empieza el momento donde estas simpáticas personas empiezan a preguntarme sobre mis miserias. Pero antes de ello me gustaría anunciar algo. ̶ dijo amargamente dirigiéndose a la mesa de los periodistas. ̶ Se que todos los aquí presente estáis al tanto de mis últimas salidas nocturnas, la señorita Christine Everheart se encargó muy amablemente de ello. ̶ señaló a la periodista entre el público, la cual estaba sonriendo con suma satisfacción . ̶ Me alegro de que estés aquí, por que solo lo diré una vez. Industrias Stark es mi posesión más preciada. La única cosa buena que el apellido Stark ha hecho por el mundo. No voy a permitir que nadie la hunda y eso, amigos, me incluye a mí. Por ello he tomado una decisión; dejo el mando de la empresa a la mujer más inteligente y capaz que conozco, Virginia Potts. Ella sabrá tratar como se merece el legado de mi padre. Y si aún os preguntáis que será de mí solo diré que me tomo unas vacaciones. Estoy harto de Nueva York, de todos vosotros y de mi mismo. ̶ finalizó dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto.

Tras un silencio de unos segundos, los periodistas se abalanzaron hacia el escenario, en busca de la exclusiva. Steve tuvo que interceder y hacer retroceder a la marabunta de gente. Ni el mismo se creía lo que Stark acaba de soltar. Sabía de su marcha, pero no esperaba encontrarse con la dureza de aquellas palabras. El revuelo causado por el multimillonario era incontrolable y Steve tuvo que subir a trompicones al escenario para sacar de allí a Tony.

̶ Creo que ya les has dado bastante. ̶ dijo el rubio intentando que Stark abandonara el escenario.

̶ Sí, yo también lo creo. ̶ murmuró el moreno, dejándose arrastrar por su guardaespaldas a una habitación más privada, no sin antes tener que luchar contra las ráfagas de flash y los gritos de los periodistas.

̶ ¿Alguna vez piensas en las repercusiones de tus actos? ̶ le recriminó Rogers cuando fue capaz de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

̶ Parece que no. ̶ contestó sin fuerzas el multimillonario. Parecía que tras renunciar a Industrias Stark se hubiera quedado hueco por dentro. ¿No se suponía que estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Los dos hombres se miraron, el alboroto de los periodistas parecía ser cada vez más lejano, de pronto volvían a existir únicamente ellos dos.

̶ Tenemos una conversación pendiente. ̶ recordó Stark. Necesitaba algo que le distrajera de la locura que estaba ocurriendo tras aquella puerta y en su cabeza en especial.

̶ No creo que sea el momento más oportuno. ̶ contestó el rubio preocupado por la avalancha de periodistas.

̶ Estamos solos y algo me dice que vamos a estar aquí encerrados un buen rato. ̶ trató de convencer al de seguridad. ̶ No creo que haya mejor momento que este. ̶ añadió sentándose en el Chesterfield color piel que había en aquel pequeño estudio, desabrochándose la chaqueta y poniéndose cómodo.

Tras dudar unos instantes Steve se sentó junto a al multimillonario, cada uno en una esquina del sofá. 

̶ Mi contrato termina hoy. ̶ dijo Rogers con una mueca. ̶ Y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que quizás nunca nos volvamos a ver.

̶ Sí, existe esa posibilidad. ̶ murmuró el moreno sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho ̶ Deberías estar contento.

̶ No. La verdad es que no. ̶ se apresuró en contestar.

̶ Vaya... ̶ Tony miró al hombre frente a él con asombro ̶ ¿Y puedo saber por qué? ̶ preguntó con temor.

̶ No voy a negar que cuando te conocí pensé que eras uno de esos hombres que se creen superior al resto solo por tener unos cuantos ceros de más en su cuenta bancaria. ̶ confesó Rogers.

̶ No son solo uno cuant...

̶ Por favor déjame terminar. ̶ le cortó el rubio. Le había costado mucho juntar el valor para decir en voz alta todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza ̶ Me equivocaba, es verdad que eres testarudo, infantil e incluso a veces insoportable, pero también eres un hombre íntegro, inteligente, fascinante... He llegado a admirarte, a respetarte, incluso ha nacido en mi la obsesión de protegerte. No sé por qué, pero me es imposible sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que tengo que permanecer junto a ti.

̶ Eso me suena a una versión bizarra del síndrome de Estocolmo. Deberíamos llamar a un psiquiatra.

̶ Deja de bromear por un segundo. ̶ pidió acercándose al filántropo ̶ Y respóndeme con sinceridad. ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿De lo que acabo de decir?

̶ ¿Sabes lo que me pides, Rogers? ̶ preguntó abrumado intentando evitar los ojos azules del otro.

̶ Se exactamente lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero necesito saberlo.

̶ No te odio, si eso te sirve. ̶ musitó Tony con reticencias.

̶ No, no me sirve. ̶ murmuró cada vez más cerca del multimillonario. ̶ Por favor.

̶ Steve, maldita sea... ̶ gruñó Stark levantándose del sofá en un intento de huir de allí, pero el rubio lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

̶ Se que me besaste. ̶ confesó con cierta culpabilidad ̶ Te escuché hablando con Bruce.

̶ ¡Era una conversación privada! ̶ gritó avergonzado mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del rubio, pero cuando por fin creyó conseguirlo, Steve con una facilidad impresionante lo tumbo en el sofá, bajo su peso. ̶ ¡Suéltame! ̶ forcejeó desesperado. No podía permitirse el lujo de rendirse ante Rogers. Ya había perdido Industrias Stark, no podía permitirse que su orgullo herido sufriera más.

̶ Tony, mírame... ̶ le rogó el de seguridad desesperado, mientras lo acorralaba contra el sofá. Pero este seguía sin entrar en razón intentando librarse de él. En algún momento de la lucha, Tony le golpeó, sin querer, con su rodilla en la entrepierna, provocando que el rubio cayera del sofá adolorido y con sus manos sobre sus partes nobles. ̶ ¡Joder! ̶ gritó.

̶ Mierda, mierda, lo siento. ̶ se levanto el otro de golpe arrodillándose frente a Steve, preocupado por lo que acaba de hacer, después de todo aquella era una parte delicada. ̶ ¡Que hago! 

̶ Solo cállate. ̶ gruñó el rubio incorporándose y con un rápido movimiento tomó al multimillonario de su corbata y lo atrajo hasta él. ̶ Así estamos en paz. ̶ murmuró antes de besarle. Por un segundo Stark estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero se sentían tan bien los labios del rubio que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el silencio reino en su cabeza, no más preguntas, no más dudas, no más dolor. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota cuando se dio cuenta que el otro le correspondía y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Stark sabia a vainilla. ̶ Por fin te has clamado. ̶ se burló cuando debido a la falta de oxígeno se separaron.

̶ No sabía que te gustara jugar sucio. ̶ se quejó irónicamente el moreno, apoyando su frente sobre la de Steve, lo dos aún en el suelo completamente absortos y ya sin acordarse de que los periodistas seguían fuera.

̶ A veces es necesario. ̶ se defendió Rogers antes de volver a abalanzarse contra los labios de Tony. En este segundo beso no hubo reticencias por ninguna de las dos partes, y Stark se encargó de ser esta vez él, quien llevara el ritmo dominante.


	12. Capítulo 9.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos acercamos al final de este fanfic.

Había sido bastante incómodo el hecho de que Pepper los encontrara completamente enredados, pero al menos los había rescatado de aquella habitación que empezaba hacérseles pequeña y sin demasiada privacidad para continuar con lo que tenían entre manos. Tony se separó con desgana del rubio, el cual estaba rojo como un tomate y no sabía dónde esconderse de la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja.

̶ Los periodistas se han ido. ̶ dijo la vicepresidenta de Industrias Stark sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Steve. ̶ Clint se ha librado de ellos

̶ Ya era hora. ̶ soltó irónicamente el multimillonario. A pesar de alegrarse de salir de aquel cuartucho las cosas estaban poniéndose demasiado interesantes, unos segundos más y habría podido saber de qué color eran los calzoncillos de Rogers y por supuesto que escondían.

̶ Voy a por el coche. ̶ murmuró el rubio notando el mal ambiente que había y apresurándose en salir de aquella habitación.

Cuando Potts y Stark se quedaron solos esta se permitió el lujo de tomar la palabra ̶ Me puedes explicar que acabo de ver. 

̶ Jugábamos al Twister. ̶ bromeó Tony queriendo evitar contestar, después de todo, la última persona que hubiera querido que los encontrara así, era Pepper. Odiaba hacerle daño y sabía perfectamente que ella aún sentía algo por él

̶ Te vas a largar, crees que Steve merece que simplemente desaparezcas por un año. ̶ le recriminó la pelirroja.

̶ Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de ese tema. ̶ se defendió el otro sin querer pensar mucho en el problema que le planteaba su amiga.

̶ Ya. Estabais demasiado ocupados, eso lo he podido ver.

̶ ¿Qué te molesta tanto? ̶ preguntó Tony con exasperación.

̶ Solo te pido que por una vez en tu vida hagas las cosas bien, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido. ̶ masculló la mujer con un casi imperceptible nudo en la garganta. ̶ Vete, yo limpiare este desastre, Steve debe estar esperándote.

Stark abandonó la habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Pepper tenía razón, aún había cosas que aclarar con Steve, pero aquel momento con el rubio había sido tan delicioso que le aterraba pensar en que pasaría si alguno de los dos hablaba más de la cuenta. ¿Todo se iría al garete?

Cuando salió de la mansión, Rogers ya lo esperaba con el coche en marcha. Subió tras un segundo de dudas que rápidamente desaparecieron cuando el perfume del rubio inundo todo su ser, dejándole casi temblando. Aquel aroma le había hecho recordar lo cerca que habían estado, lo bien que se había sentido en sus brazos y como fácilmente se podría volver adictivo a aquellos besos. Stark estaba tan absorto pensando en todo lo que le hacía sentir el rubio que no se dio cuenta de la cara de bobo que puso este cuando lo tuvo de nuevo a su lado.

̶ Creo que le debo una disculpa a la señorita Potts. ̶ sonrió inocentemente ajeno a la conversación entre el filántropo y su amiga. 

̶ Supongo... ̶̶ musitó Tony sin querer darle vueltas a aquella conversación.

Rogers no tardo en comprender que algo iba mal, ahí estaba de nuevo aquel muro invisible que nunca abandonaba al filántropo y el que por unos instantes había creído haber derrumbado.

̶̶ ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado? ̶ preguntó inquieto mientras apretaba el volante inconscientemente.

̶̶ No soy de los que se arrepienten de este tipo de cosas. ̶ bromeó amargamente el multimillonario.

̶ No tengo ninguna intención de ser uno de tus ligues de una noche. ̶ quiso aclarar el rubio cuanto antes.

̶ Y yo pensando que eras de los que salían a hurtadillas a la mañana siguiente. 

̶ Lo siento si te he decepcionado. 

̶ Nunca me decepcionas, Rogers. ̶ suspiró Stark ̶ Me preocupa ser yo el que te decepcione a ti. ̶ confesó.

De pronto el coche se detuvo en mitad de la nada. Steve había frenado en seco provocando casi un infarto al multimillonario.

̶ ¿¡Quieres matarnos!? ̶ chilló aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad.

̶ Lo siento, pero solo voy a decir esto una vez y quiero que me prestes mucha atención. ̶ se excusó el rubio desabrochándose el cinturón y girándose en dirección a Tony para tenerlo cara a cara. ̶ Me importa una mierda que seas el multimillonario más rico de América o la persona más joven en entrar en el MIT. No necesitas demostrarme nada de eso porque lo único que necesito eres tú. Me gustas Tony. Tú, tal y como eres.

-Steve... – murmuró Stark rojo como un tomate. - Sabes que me voy a ir. No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que me esperes. ¿Verdad? - añadió con la mirada perdida en la carretera.

\- No, no tienes derecho. Igual que yo no tengo derecho a pedirte que te quedes. -dijo Steve cogiendo a Tony de la mejilla para que lo mirara. - Pero si te puedo prometer que te voy a esperar. Sea cual sea tu decisión, aquí voy a estar.

Poco a poco el rostro de ambos se fue acercando cada vez más. Tony sintió como el nudo que tenía en el estómago fue poco a poco desapareciendo. No tenía la menor idea de que pasaría a continuación, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que Steve estaría a su lado.

̶ ¡Mierda! – bramó cuando el cinturón le impidió llegar a los labios del otro.

̶ No me voy a ningún lado. ̶ soltó Steve con tono burlón mientras pulsaba el botón que liberaba a Stark.

̶ Ni yo te voy a dejar ir... – respondió el multimillonario. Esta vez no tenía ninguna intención de dejar a medias lo que habían empezado, así que se puso a horcajadas sobre el rubio como pudo y aunque la estrechez del vehículo dificultaba bastante la tarea eso no le detuvo. Conociendo de sobra su Audi A7 y con la misma facilidad con la que Steve había desabrochado el cinturón, tiró de la palanca que había a uno de los lados del asiento para que este se quedara un poco más inclinado y así tener vía libre a todos y cada uno de los recovecos de Steve. El rubio se dejó hacer, absorto en los ojos de color miel que lo miraban con vehemencia y pura adoración. Los dos hombres con ahora mucho más espacio se besaron con tranquilidad disfrutando del beso, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Rogers descubrió como la barba rasposa de Stark le producía un cosquilleo agradable y el otro como con cada beso, los labios del rubio se volvían más cereza.

El poco espacio hizo que la temperatura subiera con rapidez, haciendo los besos más candentes. Steve llevado por la fiebre del momento mordió el labio inferior del multimillonario, provocando que este sonriera con malicia y tomando venganza, lamiera y depositara pequeños besos en el cuello del rubio, pasando por la nuez hasta llegar a sus labios para luego devorarlos con voracidad, aprovechando de paso para profundizar el beso, usando la lengua también para ello. Automáticamente las caderas de ambos se buscaron con desesperación, creando un vaivén lento y tortuoso, las manos del de seguridad se fueron deslizando por los muslos de Tony para finalmente recrearse en su esponjoso trasero.

̶ Es mi turno... ̶ jadeó Stark tras deshacer el beso, aún unido por un hilo de saliva al rubio, el cual como respuesta solo consiguió emitir un gemido grave de expectación.

Metió la mano en el escaso espacio que había entre su cuerpo y el de Steve, y buscó la cremallera del pantalón de este. Con lentitud se dedicó a bajarla, mientras sus ojos bailaban entre los ojos azules del otro y la tarea que tenía entre manos. Bingo, por fin lo había averiguado.

̶ Rojos. ̶ soltó con sorna el multimillonario mientras forcejeaba con los pantalones del rubio.

̶ ¿Cómo? ̶ preguntó Steve sin entender nada. La sangre hacía tiempo que había dejado su cerebro.

̶ Jamás creí que serías de ropa interior roja. ̶ comentó el moreno jugueteando con la goma del calzoncillo del otro.

̶ ¿Qué más supones sobre mí? ̶ quiso saber Rogers excitado por la situación.

Tony le miró como un niño pequeño antes de hacer una jugarreta y con cierta dificultad, empezó a deslizar los pantalones del otro hacía abajo y con ellos, los calzoncillos rojos, poco a poco sin dejar demasiado al descubierto. ̶ También supongo que llevas mucho tiempo soñando con este momento. ̶ soltó parándose en seco justo en el momento en el que iba a liberar la erección de este, dejando a Steve a punto de caramelo.

El de ojos a azules destacaba por ser alguien quien nunca perdía la calma, pero Tony se lo ponía cada vez más difícil, aunque por primera vez fuera en una situación placentera para ambos. Respiró profundamente tratando de no perder ante Stark, y cuando por fin pudo pensar con claridad, aprovechó que este seguía a horcajadas sobre él para al fin estar en igualdad de condiciones, así que sin esperar a que el moreno volviera hacer una de las suyas, fue directo a su bragueta, desabrochándola para luego sin miramientos arrastrar los pantalones y calzoncillos, hasta las rodillas de este. ̶ Creía que esas eras tú... ̶ jadeó excitado cuando tuvo la erección de Tony casi al alcance de la vista. No hacían falta muchas más pruebas para ver que el de ojos marrones estaba casi al límite.

̶ No he dicho lo contrarió... ̶ se estremeció al notar el aliento de Steve sobre su cuello.

̶ Aja... ̶ sonrió satisfecho el rubio, mientras rodeaba con su mano la erección del filántropo. ̶ Eso puedo verlo. 

El multimillonario trató de replicar o articular palabra alguna, pero su voz había querido abandonarlo por completo para dejar a paso a una vocecita casi inaudible que solo le servía para gemir mientras se retorcía de placer entre las manos de Steve. Se aferró al cuello de este tratando de mantener el equilibrio, cerró los ojos y su espalda se arqueó, el de seguridad parecía saber lo que hacía. Ni la cuarta parte de la gente con la que había compartido cama había conseguido ponerle la mitad de cachondo de lo estaba en ese momento. El rubio había conseguido lo inimaginable, callar al multimillonario más famoso de Nueva York. Continuó deslizando su mano de arriba abajo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para provocarlo, era su forma de vengarse por todas las veces que Tony lo había sacado de quicio, aunque este no pareciera estar sufriendo demasiado. ̶ Mírame. ̶ le ordenó cuando se dio cuenta que este llevaba demasiado tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Egoístamente quería que Tony solo pudiera pensar en él.

̶ Steve... ̶ gimió el otro cuando fue capaz de enfocar al rubio. Este con su mano derecha continuó masturbándolo, sonriendo satisfecho cada una de las veces que Stark gemía su nombre, la izquierda la utilizó para enredar sus dedos en el pelo de este y así obligarle a retomar el beso que hacía momentos habían dejado en standby. En el momento en que los labios de ambos se volvieron a reencontrar, Tony se vio tan abrumado por la cantidad de estímulos simultáneos que estaba recibiendo, que se agarró de los hombros del rubio clavando sus uñas en estos.

\- Auch... – soltó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Hazlo ya...

\- ¿El que? – preguntó Steve inocentemente y sin detenerse.

\- Mierda... Rogers.... – balbuceó el multimillonario como pudo. - No me hagas...

\- ¿No te haga qué? – insistió el de ojos azules – Ohh... ¿El famoso Anthony Stark va a rogarme?

El playboy más famoso de América nunca había rogado por nada, no le había hecho falta. Pero ahora en brazos de Steve y al límite de su cordura, no le importaba hacerlo las veces que hicieran falta.

\- Steve, por favor...

¿Cómo podía el de seguridad negarse ante tal situación? No es como si él no llevara más tiempo del que deseaba reconocer con aquella misma fantasía. Hacerlo en un coche no era exactamente como se lo había imaginado, él era un poco más clásico, pero ya apenas podía contenerse. Así que el cómo o dónde ya poco le importaban.

Atrapó las caderas del moreno con sus manos, tanteando la piel desnuda. Tony lo observó con expectación. ¿Realmente todo aquello estaba pasando? No quería despertar en cualquier momento y encontrarse completamente solo en su enorme cama. Luchó por dejar atrás todas las inseguridades y confiar en la persona frente a él, la persona que le había prometido permanecer junto a él. Volvió al juego encargándose de deshacerse de la ropa sobrante. Empezó con la jaqueta de Rogers la cual llevaba tanto tiempo molestando que aún no sabía porque demonios no se había deshecho de ella, sin dar tregua alguna, la camisa blanca del rubio salió volando detrás. ¡DIOS! Steve era de otro mundo. Babeó ante la imagen frente a él y no dudó en tocarlo tanto como pudo, hasta que Rogers tomandó ventaja le hizo dar un pequeño brincó cuando notó uno de los dedos del rubio muy cerca de su entrada. Tony se mordió el labio y se dejó hacer. Steve se llevó aquel mismo dedo cerca de su boca y escupió sobre él para luego finalmente tocar aquel punto. No le fue muy complicado adentrarse en el multimillonario, Stark era alguien sexualmente activo y aunque nadie acompañara sus veladas, el seguía pasándolo de maravilla con una variedad impresionante de juguetitos.

̶ Más... ̶ jadeó Tony expectante.

Steve obedeció y añadió un segundo dedo, empezando hacer movimientos circulares con ellos, cosa que volvió loco al moreno quien atacó los labios del rubio en un intento de no gritar como un prepuber. Cuando los dedos se hicieron insuficientes Tony hizo al rubio sacarlos y tomando el control cogió la erección necesitada de este y la dirigió a su propia entrada. Se sentó encima de ella, llenándose, entre jadeos entrecortados, de la enorme erección.

Quien iba a decirles meses atrás en aquel bar de mala muerte que iban a terminar así. Steve embistió con su cadera buscando un mayor contacto. Ambos hombres gimieron al unísono, allí en aquel coche, en medio de la nada, a las tantas de la madrugada. Ya no importaba nada, ni los periodistas, ni la marcha de Stark. Solo ellos dos, dándole voz a los sentimientos que habían acallado durante tanto tiempo.

Los gemidos invadieron el coche, el duro vaivén de ambos cuerpos, brillantes por el sudor. Tony se aferró a Steve como si su vida fuera en ella. El cumulo de sensaciones le estaba pasando factura y ya estaba al límite. Aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, justo cuando Steve lo besaba provocando que el rubio le mordiera su labio inferior, llevado por la calentura. Finalmente, un gemido ahogado inundo el coche. Tony había llegado, sin descanso siguió moviéndose mientras Steve atendía la dureza de este, hasta que el rubio también se corrió.


	13. Capítulo 10

Había pasado un mes desde que Tony cogiera su avión privado y desapareciera del ojo público, y para sorpresa de nadie, en aquella paradisíaca playa se moría del aburrimiento. Su rutina era muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado en Nueva York. Ahora se levantaba todos los días a la misma hora, pasaba un rato “meditando” antes de desayunar y luego casi dos horas hablando con un profesional sobre sus traumas de la infancia. UN MES SIN UN MISERO WHISKY O CAFÉ. Por supuesto que todo ello lo estaba ayudando en su salud tanto mental como física, pero no iba a engañar a nadie diciendo que no echaba de menos su taller de la Torre, el laboratorio de Industrias Stark, a Jarvis o a todas las personas que lo esperaban allí. Solo había podido contactar una vez con Pepper, robando el teléfono a uno de los tantos del Staff. Nada de Bruce, nada de Steve... La pelirroja lo había animado a coger sus cosas y volver a casa, pero la cabezonería del moreno se lo impedía. Lo habían pillado enseguida así que no había tenido más contacto con el exterior.

Ahora en aquella tumbona intentaba concentrarse en la biografía de aquel cirujano que había sobrevivido a un accidente de coche e iba de iluminado. Se había quedado estancado en la tercera línea del párrafo quinto y era incapaz de seguir concentrado en la lectura. Gritó con exasperación y dejó el libro a un lado. Un pequeño silbido proveniente de uno de los matorrales cercanos lo hizo girar la cabeza en aquella dirección. El sonido se repitió en varias ocasiones, hasta que la curiosidad pudo con el multimillonario y se acercó. De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrarse la última de ellas era a Clint Barton con un traje cutre de espía de los 80.

̶ Creía que me estabas ignorando a propósito. ̶ se quejó aquel hombre que no pintaba nada de nada en aquella isla.

̶ Dime que me he quedado dormido en la tumbona, por favor. ̶ balbuceó Tony sin entender que pasaba.

̶ Te has quedado sobado en la tum... ̶ les interrumpió un pitido ̶ Mierda, no tenemos tiempo. ̶ añadió invitando al filántropo a seguirlo.

̶ No me voy a ningún lado. ̶ se cruzó de brazos el multimillonario ̶ Aquí estoy muy bien.

̶ Pero si mirabas ese libro con cara de asco. ̶ se burló el intruso.

̶̶ Soy más de poesía. ̶ soltó Tony antes de darse la vuelta dirección a su tumbona y olvidar aquella loca visita.

̶ Si no vienes Steve se quedará sin regalo de cumpleaños. ̶ explicó Clint sabiendo que teclas tocar.

Tony no tenía forma alguna de saber en qué día vivía y menos aún que para el cuatro de julio quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas. Se dio la vuelta y miró de arriba abajo al rubio. Si era algún tipo de estratagema por parte de sus amigos para que volviera a NY, estaba funcionando... Quería ver a Steve, eso no era ningún secreto. No habían tenido ocasión de disfrutar de tiempo juntos después de que quedara claro que entre los dos algo había pasado, bueno, estaba pasando. Todo se había quedado en el aire como una promesa de lo que podía ser. La incertidumbre le carcomía las entrañas. ¿Y si Steve despertaba de su síndrome de Estocolmo y se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un error?

No me digas que le estáis preparando una fiesta sorpresa. ̶ bromeó para ocultar sus ganas de ver a Steve.

̶ Eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo. ̶ sonrió. ̶ ¿Te apuntas?

**********

La ciudad de Nueva York se había vuelto gris y aburrida desde que Tony Stark la había abandonado o al menos así era como Steve Rogers lo veía. En poco o nada había ayudado que Fury le hubiera presionado para que se tomara unas vacaciones. Ahora sin trabajo y sin Tony, se dedicaba a vagar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. No había día que no se acordara del multimillonario. Se le había pasado por la cabeza ir en plan comando a aquella dichosa isla y traerlo de vuelta, pero aquello sería egoísta. Sabía que todo era por el bien del filántropo y además una decisión que este había tomado y el rubio deseaba respetar.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, no eran más de las siete, pero se había dejado convencer por Romanoff para salir de casa y que le diera un poco el aire. Revisó otra vez el mensaje que le había mandado y por alguna razón la dirección del bar en el que habían quedado le sonaba de algo, pero tenía la cabeza tan llena de Tony Stark y su día a día sin él, que fue incapaz de percatarse de que estaba de camino al bar donde meses atrás le había salvado el culo al filántropo de una paliza de muerte. No fue hasta que estuvo frente al destartalado local que fue consciente de donde se encontraba. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando Natasha?

Empujó la puerta con ciertas reticencias, aquel tugurio parecía cerrado y desde fuera no había forma de ver su interior. Sin embargo, jamás hubiera podido imaginar lo que le esperaba dentro. El bar estaba vacío o al menos eso le pareció hasta que se dio cuenta de que sentado de espaldas a él, en la barra, estaba Tony. Sin saber si estaba delirando o si aquello era cierto se acercó al filántropo.

̶ ¿Esto es un sueño? ̶ preguntó confundido cuando Stark se giró y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

̶ Si fuera un sueño, los dos llevaríamos menos ropa. ̶ se burló el otro recibiendo al rubio entre sus brazos y escondiéndose en el cuello de este.

̶ Cierto. ̶ sonrió el de seguridad anclándose al cuerpo del otro y manoseando al moreno para asegurarse de que realmente no era un sueño. ̶ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ̶ preguntó cuando volvió en sí.

̶ Un pajarito me ha chivado que se iba a celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños. ̶ dijo Stark con tono juguetón, acordándose de la aparición de Clint. ̶ Y ya sabes que nunca me pierdo una fiesta.

̶ ¿Has vuelto por mi cumpleaños? 

̶ Soy el regalo. ̶ bromeó Tony con sus ojos yendo y viniendo a los labios de Steve. Se moría por besarlo, pero algo lo detenía, quizás el tiempo sin verse. ̶ ¿Te crees que me querían poner un lazo en la cabeza?

̶ Me hubiera encantado verlo. ̶ dijo Steve siguiéndole el juego, aunque no le pasaron desapercibidas las miraditas de Tony, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió de la mandíbula, la levantó un poco y lo besó queriendo saborear de nuevo al hombre que ocupaba su cabeza y su corazón. ̶ Te he echado de menos… ̶ susurró sobre los labios del filántropo.

̶ Yo también. ̶ respondió el multimillonario completamente avergonzado. Anthony Edward Stark se había rendido por completo a los encantos de Steve Rogers y solo quería pasar la eternidad en el calor de aquellos brazos que ahora lo rodeaban. Esta vez fue él quien lo besó queriendo ganar algo de tiempo a solas con el rubio antes de que sus amigos se cansaran de permanecer escondidos en el almacén de aquel sucio bar. 

Estuvieron un par de minutos en completo silencio, mirándose, apoyando la frente de uno con la del otro, hasta que unas voces entremezcladas los sacaron de su pequeño trance. La cabeza de Bruce se asomó por la puerta del almacén, sobre sus ojos lo que parecía la mano de Clint.

̶ ¿Podemos salir, ya? ̶ preguntó Bruce con incomodidad. ̶ Quita la mano. ̶ murmuró por lo bajo ̶ No, no están desnudos. ̶empujó a alguien.

Tony y Steve atónitos por lo ocurrido solo fueron capaces de asentir con la cabeza. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos se vieron rodeados por Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Pepper y otros conocidos. El confeti voló por el aire y toda la estancia se llenó de risas, comida, bebidas y regalos. El de seguridad desapareció del lado de multimillonario, quien cuando se encontró con Pepper, la cogió de la mano con delicadeza y se la llevó a un lado.

̶ ¿Cómo va todo? ̶ preguntó con ternura mientras apartaba un mechón pelirrojo del rostro de su amiga. ̶ No tuvimos tiempo a hablar de nada.

̶ Industrias Stark ha sobrevivido sin ningún Stark cerca, quien se lo hubiera imaginado. ̶ respondió con cierta tristeza.

̶ Quiero saber cómo estás tú. 

̶ Y yo quiero que vuelvas con nosotros, Tony. Esto sin ti…. Es casi como una pesadilla.

El multimillonario los alejó todavía más de la pequeña fiesta, había bajado todas sus barreras y ya no le daba miedo hablar con franqueza delante de Pepper.

̶ Y si lo vuelvo a estropear todo…. ̶ susurró sin querer ser escuchado por nadie más que no fuera Pepper. Los últimos meses habían sido un completo caos, quizás los peores y al mismo tiempo los mejores de su vida. Le atormentaba que aquella burbuja en la que su relación con Steve se encontraba y el giro de 180º que su vida había dado, solo fueran un espejismo y que el viejo Tony Stark resurgiera con aún más fuerza, arrasando con toda la gente que le importaba.

La pelirroja posó su mano en la mejilla de Stark, él puso la suya encima. La escena contrastaba con la música de fiesta que Clint se había encargado de poner, la gente que reía y charlaba ajenos a aquella conversación.

̶ Sé que estos meses han sido duros, pero también sé que has cambiado y has vuelto a ser el Tony que conocí. ̶ murmuró la pelirroja tratando de consolarle. ̶ No voy a pedirte que hagas algo que no quieres, pero sabes también como yo que esa isla no es la solución.

Stark se quedó sin saber que contestar, todo lo que había dicho Pepper era cierto. Aquella maldita isla no era la solución a sus problemas, huir no había sido la mejor idea. Echaba de menos su vida, y la distancia no ponía las cosas fáciles. Quizás enfrentarse a sus fantasmas en la ciudad donde le vencieron y junto a la gente que lo hacia más fuerte era la solución que tanto ansiaba.

̶ Quizás tengas razón. ̶ confesó antes de besar con ternura la frente de la pelirroja.

Al otro lado del bar, Steve charlaba con Natasha y con Bucky Barnes, un buen amigo de la infancia. El rubio se alegraba de estar allí, con toda esa gente a la que quería, pero ya hacía un rato que había notado la ausencia del filántropo. De reojo lo había visto hablar con Pepper y el ambiente que rodeaba a aquellos dos dejaba claro que no andaban del mismo humor que el resto de los presentes y aquello le inquietaba. Tony había vuelto, pero Steve ni siquiera se había planteado hasta ahora si el multimillonario estaba de visita o si estaba para quedarse, pero tampoco se veía con derecho a preguntar.

Aun así, la fiesta prosiguió hasta altas horas de la noche, Tony se apoderó de la pista y avergonzó en varias ocasiones a Bruce arrastrándole con él. Luego llegó la tarta y Steve deseó que aquella noche nunca terminara, pero hay deseos imposibles de cumplir. La gente empezó a irse, ya que Natasha les prohibió quedarse a limpiar y así Steve y Tony se escaquearon y salieron juntos de aquel bar.

̶ ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? ̶ preguntó Rogers empezando a andar junto al moreno. Las manos de ambos colgando la una al lado de la otra, rozándose y anhelando por un contacto mayor. No quería dejar ir todavía a Tony, tenía miedo de que si lo hacía no lo volvería a ver otra vez durante meses.

̶ Ahora que lo dices hay un sitio al que me muero por ir. ̶ confesó el multimillonario adelantándose un poco para luego coger la mano de Steve y arrastrarlo con él.

Antes de que el de seguridad pudiera reaccionar se vio subido en uno de los tantos descapotables del multimillonario.

̶ ¿Debo preocuparme? ̶ preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

̶ Solo si escondes algo turbio en tu casa.


	14. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitulo, siempre es complicado terminar un fanfic, pero espero que os guste y hayas disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla.

Tony escudriñó todo como si fuera un niño pequeño, la casa de Steve no era para nada como se la esperaba, casi parecía como si nadie viviera allí. Unos pocos muebles aquí y allá, y para sorpresa de el multimillonario un saco de boxeo en medio del salón.

̶ Creía que SHIELD te pagaba un buen sueldo.

̶ ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para criticar mi casa?

̶ ¿Por qué más crees que vendría hasta aquí?

Steve lo rodeó con sus brazos, la diferencia de tamaños le dio vía libre para apoyar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Stark. Sabía que el multimillonario y él tenían una conversación pendiente, quería poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle sin miedo a Tony que se moría por estar con él, y que aquel maldito mes separados le había parecido una eternidad, pero Steve Rogers no era así, o al menos eso era lo que había pretendido toda su vida. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de atesorar algo tanto como quería hacerlo con el moreno y aquello en el fondo le asustaba. ¿Sería Tony capaz de aceptar su lado oscuro y egoísta?

Por otro lado, el filántropo también estaba perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, sentía el peso de Steve sobre su cabeza, pero aquella posición le impedía por completo ver el rostro del rubio y eso le provocaba ansiedad. Se había vuelto adicto a la forma en que aquellos ojos azules le miraban, le daba cierta seguridad. Esos ojos que lo miraban con amor y devoción, nadie aparte de Pepper lo había mirado así, la mayor parte de su vida solo había recibido miradas lascivas, de odio, desprecio. No podía evitar pensar en el día en que Steve dejaría de mirarlo así.

A ese paso nunca iban avanzar, estaban los dos tan preocupados por lo que estaba pensando el otro, que no se estaban dando cuenta de que ambos querían lo mismo.

̶ Se que te dije que aceptaría tu decisión fuera la que fuera y que esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que no me muero de ganas de estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día. ̶ tuvo el valor de confesar el rubio ̶ No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero volver a pelearme contigo por ver quien conduce, quiero volver a besarte, quiero volver a abrazarte. Joder… Me muero por volver a follarte. ̶ añadió en un susurro muy cerca del oído de Tony.

El moreno se derritió ante aquellas palabras y sin poder evitarlo se puso rojo como un tomate, se separó de Steve abrumado por la confesión y al hacerlo pudo ver el miedo en los ojos del rubio, el miedo a perderlo quizás, el mismo miedo que sentía él.

̶ Idiota… ̶ balbuceó Tony completamente avergonzado. ̶ Te haces una idea de cuantas ganas tenía de mandar a toda la gente de esa isla a la mierda y regresar a Nueva York para secuestrarte y encerrarnos en mi casa de Malibu hasta que estuvieras completamente enamorado de mí. 

Ambos sonrieron ante lo descabellado de la situación, estaban locos el uno por el otro, aquello no se podía negar más.

̶ No quiero volver a cagarla, me importas demasiado. ̶ confesó el moreno ̶ Quiero que esto funcione. ̶ dijo con voz temblorosa aferrándose a las manos al rubio.

̶ Tony, te quiero. ̶ soltó el rubio correspondiendo el agarre del filántropo ̶ Por si no había quedado claro, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente. ̶ bromeó. 

̶ Si me lo pones así tal vez decida quedarme esta vez. ̶ trató Tony de sonar igual de seguro que como lo hacía siempre, aunque le temblaran las piernas ̶ Pero creo que voy a necesitar un recordatorio de lo que puedes ofrecerme. ̶ jugueteó queriendo recuperar el control de la situación.

Antes de ser siquiera conscientes, las manos de ambos buscaron el calor ajeno, arrancándose la ropa como meros animales, el romanticismo estaba muy bien, pero en ese instante se necesitaban desesperadamente. Quizás para sellar de alguna forma aquellas confesiones. Se besaron sin dejar de tocarse, mientras al mismo tiempo iban tropezando por todo el piso mientras se hacían paso a la habitación de Steve. Tony se dejó llevar a ciegas. Ya nos más miedo. Ya no más dudas.

El sonido de los muelles resonó por todo el piso cuando los dos cuerpos cayeron sobre el colchón, a sus pies un montón de ropa de la que no se podía distinguir cual pertenecía a quien.

̶ ¿Así que te morías por follarme? ̶ pregunto Tony completamente denudo de espaldas al colchón.

̶ Eso he dicho. ̶ le siguió el rubio el juego.

̶ Yo también me moría de ganas de hacer esto… ̶ murmulló Tony antes de cambiar posiciones con Steve y acercarse peligrosamente a la erección del rubio, que ya estaba al límite. ̶ Me he preguntado mil veces como sabrá. ̶ añadió antes de dar un pequeño lametón en el glande provocando a Rogers.

Steve no podía estar más al límite, entrelazó sus dedos con el pelo de Tony, obligándole a volver abrir la boca y haciendo desaparecer su erección en la boca de este. El multimillonario no podía estar más satisfecho, se dejó guiar por Steve mientras que con su mano libre atendió su propia erección, con el precum de sus manos fue directo a su entrada.

Las vistas de Steve no podían ser mejore, la boca de Tony subía y bajada de su polla mientras la saliva chorreaba de esta, al mismo tiempo el filántropo a cuatro patas ya empezaba a preparase por lo que estaba por venir. El rubio no tardo en correrse y aunque soltó la cabeza del multimillonario este no se alejó, tragando todo lo que pudo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa y con restos de Steve en las comisuras de sus labios, al rubio le fue imposible no acercarlo a él y besarlo importándole bien poco el sabor amargo, estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que Tony sin previo aviso se sentó sobre la erección, de nuevo dura, del rubio

Los gemidos de ambos resonaban por todo el piso, por no decir edificio, eran gruñidos, maldiciones y palabras casi indescifrables. Las gotas de sudor recorriendo los cuerpos desnudos de aquellos hombres cegados por el éxtasis. Tony moviendo sus caderas sin piedad y Steve dejando sus dedos marcados en la cadera de este. El ruido de los muelles y el crujido de la madera era cada vez mayor, justo cuando el moreno se corrió, la cama llegó a su límite. Tirando a los dos hombres al suelo. Tras el pequeño susto llegaron las carcajadas, ya acomodados en el ahora colchón del suelo, se permitieron el lujo de mirarse, abrazarse, tocarse, y muchos más -arse que se morían por hacer.

̶ La próxima vez lo hacemos en mi cama. ̶ dijo Tony apoyado sobre el pecho de Steve.

̶ ¿Eso quiere decir que no te vas? ̶ preguntó Steve ilusionado.

̶ Prefiero descubrir donde lleva lo nuestro. ̶ sonrió como un niño pequeño ̶ Además estoy seguro de que Bruce se aburre demasiado sin mí rondando por el laboratorio. 

̶ Tengo entendido que el y Clint se lo pasan bastante bien. ̶ confesó Steve feliz por sus amigos.

̶ ¿Mejor que nosotros? ̶ levantó Tony las cejas a modo de proposición indecente.

̶ Lo dudo. ̶ respondió el rubio aceptando el reto y acorralando de nuevo al moreno sobre el colchón y besándolo como si fuera el fin del mundo.


End file.
